


In My Darkest Hours

by Ieatmyfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieatmyfeelings/pseuds/Ieatmyfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets attacked by a Vampire at the end of his 6th year his entire world is thrown for a loop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, nor do I own any vampire book/movie that this story bears resemblance to. I do not make any profit from writing fanfiction. 
> 
> AN: I have a few stories on fanfiction.net under the penname of ieatmyfeelings. This story is posted on there as well just so no one think’s I’m plagiarizing. The first 3 chapters have not been read over by my beta but from chapter 4 on have been. This was my very first Drarry although our wonderful Severus will play a huge part in this story. It is the end of Harry’s 6th year, this story is so AU it’s not funny. Vampirism, Dumbledore does not die and Draco hasn’t taken the mark. I think that covers everything, enjoy!

            “Harry, looks like the storm is going to hit soon and it looks really bad, lets head back to the castle” Hermione called over the screeching wind as she clutched her cloak around her.

            Harry looked up and saw a bolt of lightning dart across the purple and green haze of clouds covering the sky “You and Ron go ahead, I need to stock up on a few more supplies for the summer, don’t know if I could go another break without cauldron cakes!” He yelled waving his friends off, Harry stood by the door of the Three Broomsticks and watched his friends leave the little village of Hogsmead. It was the last day of finals and the golden trio had finished their final exam before lunch and had decided to go for an end of term Butter Beer.

            Harry looked back up at the sky as he felt the first drops of rain begin to fall, _“I should hurry”_ he thought as he ran across the street and took a back alley short cut to Honeydukes. As Harry neared the end of the alley he got the feeling he was being watched, he quickly pulled out his wand and began to walk faster, moments later he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and one on his head and before he could react there was an excruciating pain in his neck. After a minute the hands that had been holding him still were gone and so was the sharp pain in his neck, Harry fell to his knees unable to stay on his feet, he looked down at the pavement underneath him and noticed for the first time that the rain was pounding down.

            “So all it took to bring the great Harry Potter to his knees was a little blood loss” a whispery voice mocked from behind Harry.

            Harry tore his eyes from the puddle at his knees that was quickly turning pink from the blood pouring down the front of his robes, Harry opened his mouth to demand to know who this man behind him was but all that came out was a wet gurgling sound.

            “Oh dear I must have hit your jugular, I had better move quick, you see Harry I don’t like this Voldemort person so I wish him to be overthrown, but the ministry is not very understanding of ‘magical creatures’ so I don’t support the light. So I was wondering to myself how the evil bastard could die and how to improve ‘creature’ conditions with the ministry, then it occurred to me. If I turned the one person destined to kill Voldemort into one of us the ministry would have no choice but to accept us more. So here we are” the man said as he walked around Harry so he was standing in front of the quickly fading man. He kneeled down then reached out and grasping Harry’s chin lifted his head so Harry could see into his cold violate eyes. “You will make a fine immortal Harry, do not hate me for doing this to you, it will improve your chances of surviving this war, and it will improve my chances of surviving” he said softly looking apologetic.

            Harry tried to speak again only to end up coughing up blood onto the man’s clothing, he saw the strange man lift his wrist to his mouth but due to his quickly fading vision he was unable to see what the man was doing. Seconds later he felt a burning hot liquid against his lips, Harry cried out in pain turning his head as much as he could to avoid the pain.

            “Come now Harry, you need this to live” the man said grabbing Harry’s head in one hand and trusting his wrist against Harry’s mouth.

            Harry fought not to swallow as the molten liquid entered his mouth, but once his mouth was full he had no choice. Harry swallowed the fire only to find once it went down it no longer burned but soothed his pain. Without thinking Harry reached up and gripped the man’s wrist and took a deep draught of what he assumed was blood and swallowed it quickly.

            “Very good Harry, drink until the pain is gone” the man murmured as he let go of Harry’s head and began stroking the boys hair gently.

            Harry eagerly obeyed and continued to drink the wonderful elixir that was not only taking away his physical pain but also numbing his emotional pain as well, after a moment Harry’s stomach felt as though it would burst and he slowly pulled away from the life giving wrist licking his lips.

            “Very good Harry now I must leave you to begin the change, fear not no matter how painful it is, you will make it through you are strong and you have drank much blood” the man said reassuringly before pinching a spot between Harry’s neck and shoulder causing Harry to slump to the ground unconscious.

            “Harry! Harry can you hear me! Wake up dear boy!” a familiar female voice called but for the life of him Harry could not place it, his mind was too consumed with the pain that had consumed him since his world went black all that time ago.

            “Poppy, look at his neck!” A voice that Harry would recognise anywhere said fearfully. If Dumbledore was scared then something had to be wrong. “I will go get Severus Poppy, I wouldn’t do anything for the boy until I have him back here” Dumbledore said hurriedly.

 _“No, don’t leave! Don’t get Snape he’ll let me die for sure!”_ Harry screamed in his head as he felt his body begin to thrash with pain, he was vaguely aware that had started vomiting and that Madam Pomfrey was very concerned.  <

            After what seemed like an eternity of pain Dumbledore’s voice was back “Severus, look at his neck, are those vampire bites?” he asked tensely.

            _“Vampire!!”_  Harry thought alarmed until he thought about it _“It does make sense, it fit with what we learned in third year..of course I wou-“_  he was snapped out of his thoughts by fingers touching the bite on his neck, Harry felt his back arch and heard himself scream as white hot pain shot through his body.

            “Poppy has he vomited?” Snapes voice asked calmly as if he saw this every day.

            “Yes, not long before you arrived, it was bloody I didn’t know what to do” the nurse said shakily, Harry could hear the tears in her voice.

            Harry could hear Snape sigh sadly “Yes Albus, it is a vampire bite, and from what I’ve seen Mr. Potter here is turning. He is in the early most painful stages of the transformation. He is trapped inside his body, he is fully cognitive and can hear every word we are saying. I remember that part of the transformation well, the rest is…unclear”

            _“Wait, Snape is a vampire! Ron owes me 5 knuts…He said I’m turning…I’m going to be a vampire”_ Harry thought morosely.

            Harry’s body must have betrayed his thoughts because almost instantly Snape was snapping at him “Potter don’t you dare try to give up! You will make it through the transformation and become a vampire like myself. Now there are things I need to explain to you before you lose all lucidity. You are in the first stage of the transformation nearing the end of it, the next stage is the death of your human body. The pain you are feeling now is the immortal blood cleansing any of your own blood from your body, you will vomit once more then die. You will be dead for a month while your body undergoes the physical changes. I will be with you when you awake and I will help you through this, I know our past has been…less than ideal but it our past. From here on in I will look after you as if I were the one who made you”

            Harry mentally rolled his eyes and was about to make a great effort at speaking to tell Snape exactly what he thought, but the moment he was able to open his mouth he vomited once more. _“So next is death”_ Harry thought nervously.

            “Alright Potter, you should be starting to loose feeling in your extremities, and within minutes you will feel nothing, after that you will lose your hearing and then you will die. This will take place in the next fifteen minutes. Potter do not worry, your transitioning smoothly there is nothing that will stop you from coming back to life in a month.” Snape said reassuringly.

            By the time Snape had finished his latest explanation Harrys entire body was numb, he could feel nothing _“Much better than the pain”_ he thought. He could hear Snape talking but it sounded muffled like his head was under water _“There goes the hearing”_ he thought sarcastically, moments later Harry’s mind went blank.

            Severus stood beside the blood soaked hospital bed that Potter was lying on, he could tell that the boys hearing had left him, five seconds later he heard Harry’s struggling heart give one last thump before it was silent. Severus listened closely, his supernatural senses allowing him to hear the healing and changing vampire blood flowing through Harry’s veins without the aid of a pumping heart. “He is dead, once his wound his healed I want to move him to my quarters Albus. You need to inform his relatives he will not be returning to their house again, it would be unwise to put him in a house full of people he despises” Severus said leaning closer to the dead boy to inspect his bite wound, already the blood was doing its job, every second Severus could see the bite closing more and more.

            Dumbledore walked up beside the vampire “Of course Severus, but I have one question for you, why are you helping the boy? You’ve always hated him and he you, what would possess you to take on the role of the boys sire?” he asked curiously his eyes never leaving the quickly healing wound on Harry’s neck.

            Severus remained silent for some time as he considered how to answer that man who was like a father to him, “Because Albus, I had no one to help me through this, I was attacked and changed during a recruiting mission for the Dark Lord. The vampires made an example of me to show my master that they were not pawns in his game. Once I had become myself again many years later I swore I would never let anyone go through this alone if I could help it. Nothing is more terrifying then the change, except going through the change alone and with no knowledge of what’s to come.” Severus reached out and gently pressed on the area on Harry’s neck where a moment ago there was a bleeding wound “He is healed” he stated simply, as he leaned over and scooped the limp body of Harry Potter into his arms and walked out of the hospital wing.

 


	2. First Blood

            It had been an anxious month for Severus Snape, between being called to the Dark Lords side weekly, having to feed, lesson planning for the new school year, and having to plan how he would ease Potter into his new existence as gently as possible.  Every day before he started his obligations he would go check on Harry, every day he was astonished at the changes that took place. There were no obviously huge changes in the boys appearance just many small ones, some that had his eye sight not been heightened he would never have noticed.

            It was eight o-clock pm on the day Harry was to come back to life and Severus was sitting in a plush armchair beside Harry’s bed reading an ancient Potions tome that he had acquired from a Scandinavian vampire he had met a few years back. Snape was so engrossed in the book that he barely noticed when Harry suddenly inhaled shakily, Severus quirked an eyebrow and looked at the clock 8:10pm _“Right on time”_ he thought with a mental smirk.

            Harry opened his eyes only to quickly snap them shut again _“Why is it so bright!”_ he thought rubbing his burning eyes.

            “I’d open your eyes more slowly next time Potter, they are hyper sensitive right now, even the single candle in this room will be very uncomfortable” Severus said quietly knowing his voice would be far too loud for Harry’s sensitive ears.

            Harry clamped his hands over his ears as Snapes voice rang in his head “You don’t need to yell at me” he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes giving them time to adjust.

            Severus put his book down and leaned in closer to the fledgling on the bed “I am not yelling Harry, I am barely whispering” he breathed out “Think back to the last thing you remember, you are a band new vampire. All your senses are heightened, sight, smell, hearing, and touch” Severus said as he reached out and touched Harry’s hand to prove a point.

            Harry was shocked when Snape touched his hand, the fingers were gentle and so soft they felt like the purest silk, but yet rough Harry could feel every ridge of skin that made up the older mans finger print. Harry frowned in slight discomfort now that his eyes had adjusted enough to be able to see, he turned his head and looked at Severus “Wow” he muttered as he realised he had never really seen the man before. The man he use to view as having a hook nose, crooked teeth, and greasy haired was not the same man in front of him; the nose that looked hooked was actually regally strait, the greasy hair was actually silken and shiny, and the crooked teeth were not crooked they were two rows of bleach white strait teeth with slightly elongated eye teeth. The man was handsome not the plain potions professor Harry had grown to know in the last six years.

            Severus smirked “Thank you for the compliment Harry, you are the first person since shortly after your birth to see me without my glamours in place. Perhaps that is where we should start. During your month long death your body has gone through many changes, your heightened senses you already know of, but your physical appearance has changed as well not as drastically as mine though. The less attractive you were as a human the more noticeable the change, no one is born into this new life without being attractive, it is one of the things that allows us to lure in prey.” He said as he watched Harry process this before continuing “For example with you, since you were already fairly attractive many of the changes won’t be apparent to the humans. Your teenage complexion has cleared up, your skin is now smooth and clear, you grew to your full potential height, and your body has filled out to a healthy size. To anyone else it would look as though you finished puberty and had your last growth spurt so you will not have to cast glamour charms to blend into your old life like I have to”

            Harry thought this through for a few moments and decided he like the fact he wouldn’t look like the short malnourished sixteen year old he was. As Harry thought he realised his throat was very dry and itchy, he swallowed to relieve the discomfort only to have it intensify, as his saliva hit his stomach it contracted angrily telling Harry how empty it was. “Sir why is my throat almost burning?” Harry asked surprised that his voice was not hoarse do to his dry throat.

            Snape nodded he had known that the thirst would be one of the first things Harry noticed “That Harry means you need nourishment, it is your bodies way of telling you that you are thirsty. I suspect your stomach is also contracting quite painfully that means your need blood soon or else there will be consequences. Think of it this way, if your throat is burning such as now that means you are very thirsty, if your stomach is the way it is now that means your starving.” He explained the best he could.

            “So I’m starving?” Harry asked slightly panicked as he sat up and took in his surroundings.

            “Indeed, but you have been dead for a month it is to be expected. We will go feed soon but I need you to be patient as I explain some more things Harry” Severus said quietly still well aware of Harry’s sensitive ears and how the slightest sound would seem quite loud to the boy.

            Harry nodded swallowing again as the thirst got worse “All right but my throat is getting worse” he said a little fearful of how Snape would react, what with their track record and all.

            “Alright I will be brief. I have ordered all the inhabitants of the castle to be in their quarters with locks on their doors tonight, your first hunt will be your least controlled and I assume you do not want to harm anyone in this castle.” Snape paused a moment for Harry to nod before continuing “As you know vampires survive on blood, human blood, fresh human blood. There are many popular muggle novels that state that vampires can live on animal blood or donated blood chilled in blood bags, that is false. Animal blood does not agree with our digestion, we will vomit it shortly after consumption, and donated blood is foul and cold and very few of us can stomach it even when we are starving. So our only option is to drink from living humans, I generally hunt homeless muggles who have nothing to lose but many hunt any one. It is possible to feed without causing the death of our host but that is very difficult early on.” Severus stopped again to watch Harry’s reaction.

            Harry frowned before turning his green eyes onto his professor “So, you mean I’m going to end up killing someone tonight?” he asked shakily.

            “Quite probably, and many other nights after; my goal is to have you in control of yourself enough to resume classes in September” Severus said softly knowing that the boy hero would be struggling with the idea of bringing death to someone. “It is either feed and try to stop before it is too late or perish. Especially as a fledgling you need blood more often so we will feed two to three times daily to keep you healthy, can I continue or do you need more time to process this?” Snape asked genuinely concerned.

            Harry was about to ask for some more time to mull it over but the insistent burn in his throat and the painful churning of his stomach stopped him “You can go on” he said quietly not much liking the fact that he would be hurting people to live.

            Snape nodded before he continued “All humans will smell good to you, the scent of their blood radiates from them, they will smell like what good food use to smell like to you. There will be one person however who smells like the most delicious thing you have ever tasted, you will be drawn in by the scent. That person will be your mate; which is a topic we will get into later, but if you do ever smell that person the one person you won’t be able to resist, stop breathing and run as far away and as fast as you can or else you will end up hunting that person. Believe me the loss of the one who you are destined to be with is unbearable.” Severus trailed off lost in thought, a moment later he mentally shook himself “So are you ready to go feed?” he asked the overwhelmed looking man on the bed.

            “ My body is screaming yes but my morality is screaming no” Harry sighed as he stood up and pulled on his trainers that were sitting next to the bed, as he was tying his laces he noticed for the first time he was in cloths that were unstained by blood.

Snape smirked “It took many cleaning charms to get the blood out but as you can see I managed. Ready?” he asked seeing Harry had finished lacing his shoes. Seeing Harry nod Severus stood up at his natural speed, a blur.

“What the hell!” Harry exclaimed in shock “Can I move that fast?”

Smirking Severus walked to the door to the bedroom in human speed “Yes Harry, you’re going to have to concentrate on moving at human speed to blend in, but for the time being just move naturally”

Harry took a few quick steps and he was out of the bedroom in a very tasteful living room with a fire place that had the remains of a dying fire “Ouch!” Harry exclaimed shielding his eyes from the light of the fire “Now I see why vampires are nocturnal” he growled waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Snape chuckled from behind Harry “Actually we are not nocturnal, we just prefer the night where our sight isn’t assaulted by the excruciating sunlight. It takes a good while to get accustomed to the oversensitive senses but it will come before school starts. Starting tomorrow you will have to go out in the sun to feed so you will use to the sunlight by September. Now I want you to run, I will meet you at the gates, do not leave the grounds without me, now go” Severus said as he walked to his desk and quickly penned a note to the headmaster and sent it through the floo.

The moment Snape had said the word go Harry had ran out of his chambers in a flash, he laughed at the joy of moving so fast but keeping the world so clear. He could see everything as clearly as if he was going at a slow walk, Harry ran by a trophy case and decided to get a peek at his new vampire appearance and quickly turned around and stopped in front of the case. Looking in the reflective glass the first thing Harry realised is that he was not wearing his glasses _“That makes sense, my eyes are much better than a humans so why would I need them?”_ he thought as he observed the rest of his appearance, he looked like a normal teenager he was no longer short and scrawny, but an average height and weight, his scar had faded so much that it was barely visible _“I guess there are some things that even vampire blood can’t heal”_ he pondered before turning from the trophy case and running out of the castle. Within thirty seconds Harry was the gates that led off the school grounds, he looked around wondering what was taking Snape so long when the other man came like a blur across the green grass of the grounds. That was when Harry realised he could see perfectly in the dark, it didn’t even seem dark at all, the colours were all right, he could see farther than he ever could during the day as a human, and everything was crystal clear.

Severus stood next to Harry as he watched the new vampire try to take in all the new experiences he had had in the last hour, “Very good Harry, some fledglings have a hard time getting use to their new body, they are stuck thinking they need to move slower than they do, you seem to have grasped the concept. Now follow me we are going to go to the nearest muggle city when I stop on the outskirts of the city you stop with me” Severus instructed before he opened the gates and ran to the east with Harry following close behind.

A half hour later Harry was crouching behind a large dumpster with Snape, he wasn’t breathing for fear that if he smelled the appetizing aroma of the humans around him that he would attack them.

Severus looked to his right at the son of the one he was destined to have mated and wondered for the millionth time that month how this happened, mentally shaking his thoughts away he noticed Harry was not breathing _“So he figured out he does not need oxygen anymore”_ he thought impressed. “Harry I’m very impressed with your self control, it is a good idea to hold your breath so you can keep your sanity. Now there are two muggles in this alley at the end, it is too dark for either of them to see anything and they are both asleep. I would have liked to show you how to feed cleanly but you need this first feed desperately so I will observe while you feed and try to stop you before you drink too much. Pay attention to my voice during the feed Harry, I know it will be hard, but when I say stop you need to stop or else you will kill the person you’re feeding on. Understand?” Severus asked as he moved out from behind the dumpster and towards the two sleeping muggles farther in the alley.

“Yes” Harry said before realising he’d have to breath to talk. The moment the air entered his sinus’s he could smell the blood of the two humans mere feet from him, he listened and could hear their hearts beating and their even breath as they slept. Harry moaned softly at the thought of sinking his now extending fangs into their necks and drinking the one thing that would truly satisfy him. _“Calm down! You’ll kill them if you don’t!”_ Harry thought angrily at himself. Harry stood rooted in place breathing hard from the effort it took not to take the few short steps to the muggles and rip out their throats. After a few seconds Harry felt like he had enough control to try this, he walked over to the nearest muggle and sank to his knees beside the sleeping man crusted in dirt. The stench of the homeless man didn’t even register in Harry’s mind all he could smell was the tantalising smell of what his body craved, Harry leaned down and realised for the first time that his pointed eye teeth had extended into full length fangs. Without even consciously thinking of what he was doing Harry bit down on the crook of the mans neck where the smell of blood was strongest, he was instantly rewarded by a mouthful of the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Moaning slightly Harry swallowed his first mouthful of human blood and instantly felt the burning in his throat ease and his stomach unclench, he was amazed that he didn’t have to put any effort into getting the blood, the mans body just kept pumping his mouth full of blood. Before Harry had realised it the flow of blood into his mouth lessened and Harry knew that he had to stop, but the tantalizing liquid was still flowing and he found he couldn’t force himself to pull away.

“Harry you need to stop, you can feel him fading, you will kill this man, stop” Severus’s calm voice said beside him.

Harry focused on what Snape was telling him, using the older vampires voice as an anchor to pull him out of the blood lust of the feed, and very slowly he pulled away licking the stray blood from his lips, his eyes never leaving the two puncture marks on the mans neck. To Harry’s surprise the moment his fangs left the homeless mans neck the wounds healed leaving two red dots where Harry’s fangs had been.

Snape smiled at Harry very impressed with the boy “Very good Harry, it takes a very strong will to stop feeding like that, many older vampires have trouble doing what you just did. And look at yourself not a spilled drop of blood anywhere” he said reassuring the younger man that he did everything right.

Harry smiled pleased that he did not kill the still sleeping man, but he was still thirsty, his stomach wasn’t churning but his throat was burning again now that the blood was no longer soothing it “Why am I still thirsty?” he asked confused.

With a sad smile Severus gave him the answer Harry knew was coming “The thirst never goes away Harry, it just fades and becomes more manageable, that’s why fledglings need to feed three times a day, we as I only need to feed daily, and those older than I need to feed less often than that. Take the other man; it should be easier to stop this time.” Snape paused for a second before continuing in a whisper only a vampire would be able to hear “There is someone coming into the alley way, I will feed from them while you finish here, I will be done in time to help you stop” and with that Snape darted into the darkness where Harry could see a woman in rags approaching.

Turning his back on Severus and his dinner Harry turned his sights on the second homeless man laying two feet away. Instantly Harry was crouched down beside the man and his blood was filling Harry’s mouth, this man tasted different, better. It took Harry a second to realise what the difference was, he could taste the food this man had eaten in his blood, whereas the other man must have been starving to have no complexity to the flavor of his blood. Much too soon the blood flow started to slow, Harry took one last swallow before pulling away from the man and quickly stood up licking his lips. He turned around to look for Snape to see him standing there watching Harry approval clear on his face, Harry smirked and decided to share his discovery “This man tasted different, I could taste food in his blood, the other man it was just blood. It still tasted bloody fantastic but this man tasted better and he lasted longer” he said shooting the sleeping man a longing look, wishing he had more blood to give.

“You catch on fast, if only you showed the same skill in potions as you do in your vampire lessons” Snape smirked before he motioned Harry to follow him “Let’s go home”

 


	3. Aroma

            September first found Harry sitting on his bed in Severus’s quarters fretting over the students who would be arriving within the hour. It had been an interesting summer for Harry to say the least; between learning about vampirism, learning how to feed inconspicuously, becoming accustomed to his new heightened senses, and gaining control over the blood lust Harry had his hands full. The first day Severus felt Harry was in control enough to be around humans without attacking someone Dumbledore came to visit. They had discussed what was going to happen when the students came back and where Harry would live. The decision was that Harry would live with Snape.

            If someone had asked Harry a year ago how he would feel about living with Snape he would have had quite a few choice words, but by the time that decision was made Harry was surprisingly fine with it. From the beginning of Harry’s new life Snape had treated him different than he ever had before, he treated Harry with respect after the first feed and that was something he had never done before. Harry had expected Snape to go back to the arse he had always been but it never happened, so a couple weeks into August Harry plucked up the courage to ask Snape why he was being nice. Snape had asked Harry if he wanted the whole truth or partial truth, Harry chose to know it all.

**Flashback**

            “Well the first reason I’m being nice to you Harry is because no fledgling should ever have to go through the first few years alone, I was alone without my sire I did not want the same for you. Frankly I believe the vampire who created you is little better than a monster for leaving you in that alley alone. The main reason I’m doing this for you Harry is my mate, and to understand I will have to tell you my story.” Severus had said running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he seemed to have picked up from Harry. “I was on a death eater mission to try and gain the support of a vampire coven for the Dark Lord, I ended up being turned to show my master that no one controlled the vampires. That was a few months after your birth and by that time your mother, who was my only friend, had forgiven me for what you saw in my pensive. Before I continue I think it’s time I explained about mates. Your mate is the one person in the world you are destined to spend your life with, if you do not find your mate by the time a year has passed after you were turned you will slowly and painfully start to die. A vampire’s mate is always a human and can be either male or female. To avoid the slow painful death you need to find your mate, and convince them to willingly let you turn them, if your mate refuses you will die at the end of the first year. The only way a vampire can survive without their mate is if their mate dies before they can be turned, or if they die after they are turned. So to stay alive longer than a year Harry you need to find your mate and convince them to join with you forever as a vampire within a year.”

            At that point Harry had bombarded Snape with many questions and had gotten his answers, finally Harry had one last question “How does this have anything to do with you helping me?” he had asked

            “Because Harry, the day I went to your house in Godric’s Hollow I found my mate, it took me months to convince them to change for me. The day the Dark Lord attacked your parents was the day before your father was to join me in immortality forever. When I showed up at the cottage and saw my mate, the man I had hated in school and fallen in love with over the last few months lying on the stairs part of my soul died with him. Then I found your mother, my friend from the age of ten my friend who loved me enough to give up her husband so I would live; and I broke down, I had lost everyone who meant anything to me. I sat on the floor of your nursery and cried, it wasn’t until I heard you crying reaching out for me that I realized that I had to survive to protect you, the son of my mate. Even so I hated you until recently because you look so much like James, you were a constant reminder of what I had lost and have to live without. Now you know”

**End Flashback**

            After that enlightening conversation Harry’s and Snape’s relationship had changed drastically. Severus, as Harry now called him, because the father figure and sire that Harry had never had. So when Harry found out he was to live with Severus he was relieved, he was already concerned about being around the students so having a place to sleep away from the temptation was a great relief.

            “Harry the train has arrived in Hogsmead we should head up to the Great Hall” Severus called knocking on Harry’s bedroom door.

            Harry sighed and left his room to see Severus dressed in his black robes for the first time since last school year “Severus, I’m scared that I won’t be able to control the thirst the last thing I want to do is hurt my friends” he muttered as he pulled on his trainers.

            “You won’t Harry, you haven’t attacked any of the teachers you will be just fine. Now remember you need to eat some food or else people will get suspicious, but if you eat more than a few bites you will get ill, so move your food around on your plate to make it look like you ate so your friends won’t notice. Speaking of your friends, have you decided how you’re going to tell them?” Severus asked as they walked out of the place Harry had come to consider home.

            “I will take them aside the moment they are in the castle and explain what happened, they are probably angry at me for not responding to their owls” Harry said as they took off at vampire speed to the Entrance Hall arriving moments before the first students.

            Severus face turned into the scowl he always wore around the students “Well good luck Harry, meet me at home after the feast. We will be unable to leave the castle every day to feed now so Albus has found a few squibs who wish to be our…donors as it were for the school year. They have quarters attached to ours that only we can access” Severus explained in a low voice no human would be able to hear.

            Harry felt his fangs begin to lengthen at the thought of feeding, he quickly cleared his mind and took a few deep breaths to get himself under control “That was kind of him, oh! There they are! I’ll see you at home!” Harry said quickly as he began walking at a fast human walk towards his friends.

            “Harry!” Hermione called out relief evident in her voice as she ran at her friend and threw her arms around his neck holding him close “Oh Harry why didn’t you write back we’ve been so worried about you! Are you alright! What happened! Have you been here all summer?!” she gushed as Ron walked up to the two of them with a smile and clapped Harry on the back.

            Harry inwardly flinched at the burn in his throat caused by Hermione’s closeness, but other than that he found it relatively easy to resist from sinking his fangs into her neck that was level with his mouth, _“Maybe this will be easier than I thought”_ he mused hopefully. “Hermione calm down” he laughed as she let him go “I’m fine, I’ve been here all summer and I didn’t write back because I’ve been busy and I couldn’t explain in a letter. Let’s go over here so I can explain before the feast” Harry suggested walking over to an empty classroom nearby.

            Once in the classroom Ron spoke for the first time “Wow mate, you grew over the summer your almost as tall as me now. So what happened?”

            Harry quickly explained what had happened the last day of school, and that Severus was a vampire too and was helping Harry adjust to his new life.

            Ron and Hermione remained silent through Harry’s explanation but their horrified faces said multitudes, once Harry was done Hermione was the first to speak “Harry, you are a dark creature now, I know you would never want to hurt anyone but the truth is you need to hurt people to survive. I just can’t deal with that, I can’t be around you constantly afraid of being your next meal, please stay away from me” she said nervously with an apologetic and frightened look on her face as she backed away from her former friend.

            Harry’s hopeful expression fell from his face as he felt the bottom of his stomach drop and his heart sink, “I…I understand Hermione you need to feel safe. Ron?” Harry asked letting a little hope slip back in as he turned to face his best friend.

            “G-Get away from me! You’re not my friend anymore, my friend died when the monster was born. You stay away from me and my family!” Ron hissed angrily as he followed Hermione out of the classroom neither of them turning their backs on Harry.

            Harry stood in that classroom for over an hour just staring at the door his former friends had left through, his heart was breaking; the two people who swore to be there for him no matter what abandoned him. Vaguely Harry was aware that the feast was over and that the students had headed to their common rooms, but he didn’t care he kept replaying the scene of his friends leaving over and over. _“I don’t need them! If they can’t accept what I am they can go to hell!”_ he finally thought a while later. With a sigh Harry decided he should head home, Severus was probably getting worried, forcing himself to move at a human pace Harry left the classroom. The moment he entered the Entrance Hall the scent of all the students who had been there washed over him, they smelt good like all humans but there was a faint lingering scent mixed in that made Harry’s mouth water and his fangs fully extend instantly. Without even thinking Harry was instantly tracking that scent running at full speed, within seconds he was in the dungeons close to the Slytherin common room. Harry saw a student just ahead of him and the overwhelming scent was coming from him, the aroma was so strong that Harry couldn’t think. A split second later Harry had the student pinned against the wall, he briefly registered that the source of the mouth-watering smell was Draco Malfoy before his fangs sank into the soft flesh of the other boys neck. The moment Malfoy’s blood hit Harry’s tongue he knew there was something different about this human, Draco’s blood set Harry’s body on fire it was like nothing he had ever tasted. His entire body was singing in pleasure as Harry swallowed the first mouthful of the amazing blood, moaning Harry moved closer pressing his body against Malfoy’s. Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind he realised that for the first time feeding made him sexually aroused, he could feel his hard length pressing into Draco’s hip, it took exactly two seconds longer for Harry to put two and two together.

Instantly Harry jumped away from the terrified blonde who pressed a hand to his neck where Harry’s fangs had just been “Potter?” Draco said shakily, fear and wonder written all over his face.

Harry stood there panting with the effort it took to stop feeding off the young man Harry had just realised was his mate, “Draco…I’m so sorry…” he whispered before running as fast as he could to Severus’s quarters leaving a stunned Draco standing there with a painful erection staring at the spot Harry had been half a second ago.

 

 


	4. Truce

            “Where have you been? When you didn’t come in with Weasley and Granger I assumed things didn’t go well and you’d come back here. Imagine my surprise when I returned home and you weren’t here! Kindly explain yourself!” an irate Severus Snape hissed as the young vampire who he cared for as his own walked into the dungeon quarters they both shared. Harry was obviously upset and his hands were shaking, his eyes were glistening with a translucent pink fluid showing that Harry was near tears. Frowning Severus wondered how his outburst had had that effect on the fledgling “Harry I’m not angry I was just worried, what happened?” Snape asked as he walked over to the silent boy.

            Harry looked at his feet suddenly finding them very interesting as he struggled to find the words he needed “Hermione and Ron hate me, they think I’m dark and will feed on them, they ended our friendship, I stayed in the classroom across from the Great Hall until about ten minutes ago. I was on my way here when I smelt something amazing, without thinking I followed it. I found him, my mate…and I fed. But I stopped! It was so hard Sev! His blood…Merlin there is no words that can explain it…look at my fangs! I’m just thinking about it and my fangs are out! And it was weird Severus, I’m not gay…or don’t think I am…but when I was feeding on him my body responded that way, and so did his…I’m sorry I know you told me to hold my breath and run but I didn’t even think, my instincts just took over.” Harry rambled the tears that were pooling in his eyes ran down his cheeks tinting them pink.

            Severus stood there staring at Harry in shock for a moment _“His mate is here? He had his mates blood, sounds like he took it by force, I remember that feeling, the guilt and excitement rolled into one”_ Severus thought before walking up to Harry and wrapping his arms around him. “Harry you stopped, that is the important thing! Many vampires who have found their mates the way you have could not stop and killed their mate. You did remarkably well my fledgling. You need to talk to him as soon as possible, tell me who he is and I will bring him here. There are things you both need to know now that this has happened” Severus whispered soothingly as he rubbed small circles on Harry’s back.

            Harry gave a bitter laugh that turned into a sob “You’re not going to like this Sev…Malfoy…Draco…Draco is my mate” he muttered terrified of Severus reaction to the fact his own godson was Harry’s mate.

            Severus froze his brain going blank, the only person he cared for more than the boy in his arms was destined to become a vampire or else he’d lose Harry. “It’s alright Harry, I’ll go get Draco, you go wash your face and calm down, I will only be a moment” Severus whispered into Harry’s hair before slowly letting the younger man go and walking out of the quarters.

            Harry sighed and walked into the bathroom connected to his room and did exactly as Severus had told him, after slashing his face with water washing away the slightly pink tears Harry sat on the edge of the bathtub and fretted over what would happen next. Within five minutes Harry heard the door to the cosy quarters open, _“here it goes”_ he thought nervously, he stood up and walked into the sitting room taking a deep breath of air in hopes that he wouldn’t have to breath around Draco and risk hurting him again.

            “P-Potter” Draco gasped the moment Harry walked in the room, fidgeting nervously at the memory of what happened not even an hour ago Draco turned to his godfather “What is he doing here?” he asked.

            “Draco, Harry lives here. Sit there are some things you should know, Harry you should also sit” Severus said calmly as he sat in the chair by the fire forcing the two students to have to share the sofa.

            Harry nodded and sat down not looking at Draco or breathing, just the knowledge of Draco being near had Harry’s saliva pooling and his groin twitching.

            Looking nervously at Harry, Draco sat down as far from him as possible, never before had he felt fear when dealing with the boy who lived, but after having Harry biting into his neck and drinking his blood Draco was definitely afraid; but not of what he should be. By now Draco had rationalised that Harry must be a vampire, that in itself did not frighten the Slytherin badly, the fact that he had been aroused to the point of an erection by Potter drinking his blood was what terrified him.

            Severus looked between the two young mates and sighed at the thick tension between the two “Let us begin, Draco as you know I am a vampire and as I’m sure you have realised so is Harry. At the end of the school year he was turned and left alone to change by his maker” Severus said spitting out the last word as if it tasted bad “Being familiar with the ways of vampires I do not need to tell you how despicable an act that was, so I have in a sense adopted Harry as my fledgling, in all things other than blood I am his sire.” Severus said with smile at the fledgling on the couch.  “Harry, as I am Draco’s godfather he has had to know about vampires from a very young age so he is very knowledgeable on the subject, he is also very accustomed to being around people who are…more than human shall we say. Part of the reason why Slytherin is usually, with a few exceptions, full of old pure blood families is because many of these families have creature blood. For example a few of our students are part veela, my point is most of this will seem more normal to Draco than it did to you at the start” Snape paused for a moment before he continued “Now Draco I know about what happened a little while ago, I am sorry, I should have went to find Harry the moment he did not come to the feast. Please know that he did not go looking for a meal as it were. He came across your scent and could not help himself.” He trailed off to let Draco’s intelligent mind put the pieces together trusting that the blonde knew enough about vampirism to come to the right conclusion.

            Harry watched his mates face as it went from confusion to disbelief, to shock and then to anger “You think I’m your effing mate?!” Draco hissed across the sofa.

            Harry nodded but seeing as the Slytherin was not looking at him he had to speak “Yes, and I am so sorry about earlier” Harry said using up his reserve of oxygen.

            “That’s bloody ridiculous how can I be your mate? I’m not a poof, so therefore I cannot be your mate” Draco growled in denial.

            “Draco enough, you know very well that a vampire’s sexual preference before the change or their mates preferences have nothing to do with this. This is one reason I called you here, I want to be certain of this, I will enter Harry’s mind and then he will start breathing again and I will be able to tell from his thoughts if you are his mate. Does this sound agreeable to you Harry?” Severus asked having noted that the boy had not taken a breath since he entered the room. Harry nodded still holding his breath. Severus turned and faced Harry looking him in the eyes “legilimens” and instantly he was in Harry’s mind seeing what Harry saw tainted with Harry’s feelings and thoughts. He could hear Harry struggling with himself not wanting to breath afraid of what would happen, Severus sent out soothing thoughts to the young man and instantly felt Harry relax and take a quick shallow breath, the first thing that hit him was the blood lust, Harry’s fangs lengthened and he could taste Draco’s blood on his tongue. Severus could feel Harry holding back his primal urges to go at Draco’s throat. Harry took another breath, this time Harry took the time to analyze the intoxicating scent of his mate, Harry moaned softly as he smelt the scents of lilac and cinnamon coming for the blonde boy. Severus dived deeper and felt what feelings Harry hadn’t opened himself to yet, wanting, admiration, hope, longing, attraction, and desire. Severus had seen enough and left the young man’s mind.  Severus turned to Draco “Draco, Harry is correct, you are his mate” he stated simply.

            Draco’s pale face got even whiter with that news “I don’t want to be a vampire, or be Potters mate let alone lover” he said with determination.

            Harry felt his heart sink before muttering “Then you have condemned me to death”.

            Looking at the young vampire Draco was hit with the reality of what Harry had said _“If I don’t agree to this and if he isn’t able to change me with in a year from June Potter will die…so will all hope of You Know Who’s downfall…”_ Draco thought his brow furrowing in concentration _“I don’t care! I’m a Malfoy and I will not give in to the likes of Potter!”_ coming to his conclusion Draco looked Harry strait in the eyes “You remember our first night here, before the sorting? I offered you my hand in friendship and you turned it down in favour of befriending a Weasley. Biggest mistake of your life Potter” Draco hissed with a cruel sneer, seeing the horrified look on Potters face Draco stood up and turned towards the door feeling very proud of himself.

            “Sit down Draco!” Severus hissed appearing instantly in front of his godson, “I will not make you mate with Harry but there are still things I must tell you, now sit down!” only after the young Malfoy had sat back into his seat did Severus sit in his chair. “Now, firstly Draco I think you are being ridiculous, secondly you are no killer and by refusing, that is what you are becoming Potters executioner. Now you both need to be aware of the consequences of the events of this evening, when a vampire feeds on their mate it changes things, there are only two outcomes, the death of the mate from a vampire who was unable to stop, this is the most common. The other outcome is that of extreme sexual attraction, as a general feeding on ones mate is done as a type of foreplay or an act to heighten the pleasure of intercourse, as both of you are surely aware feeding on ones mate causes extreme arousal in both parties involved. As a result of what happened not an hour ago, Harry you will not only desire Draco’s blood above all others but his body as well. Draco your body will crave the feel of Harry’s teeth sinking into your flesh and other very intimate things.” Severus paused smirking at the shocked and appalled looks on the boy’s faces.  “As a result the two of you will feel a pull to be in close contact with each other until the mating is complete and Draco is turned, this pull has been known to be painful if ignored for long periods of time. So regardless of what Draco decides it will be painful for the two of you to be apart for more than a few hours. Draco there is one last thing you should know, in every case where a mate has refused the new vampire, once the vampire dies the mate ends up in a catatonic state similar to a person who has had the Dementors kiss. Because of the deep bond between mates the humans body goes into shock and after a few weeks ceases to function properly, many humans have committed suicide in favour of becoming the shell of their former self they become. So Draco, think well before you decide to not mate with Harry, you may feel that becoming a vampire is a fate worse than death, not becoming a vampire is worse.” Severus finished somberly, standing up he looked at the two shocked students on his sofa “I need to feed, then I shall retire, Harry if you need to feed the squibs are through the door beside the linen cupboard. Good night boys” Snape said his silky voice getting a tender tone near the end.

            Harry watched as the man he considered a father walked to the door beside the linen cupboard and left the living room. “Ma..Dr..Draco I’m so sorry about earlier, I usually have much more control, it’s just you smell so good I didn’t stop to think.” Harry apologised awkwardly as he tried to reign in his desire to drink from the blonde again.

            “That’s not creepy at all Potter” Draco sneered with less venom than normal, sighing he ran his hand through his hair as he thought about his options “I don’t have many choices here do I? Now that I’ve been informed it feels like I have to let you turn me”

            Harry looked at the young man he always considered his enemy and realised he was more accepting of Harry being a vampire then his so called friends were, “Draco, it is either I die and you suffer a fate worse than death, or your human body dies and we both live forever. I would say this choice is a no brainer but it’s not my call, it’s yours, and you don’t have to decide tonight.” Harry said sincerely, looking Draco strait in the eyes as he talked.

            Draco looked at his mate confused, “Why are you being so nice Potter? Neither of us have ever been nice to the other, unless you count that day in Madam Malkin’s before first year.” He asked sceptically.

            Harry thought for a few moments before answering “I think part of it is because you’re my mate, why would I want to be anything but nice, we are supposed to spend an eternity together where would being mean get us? And other than Severus and Dumbledore you are the only person who hasn’t treated me different, McGonagall is different around me, and Ron and Hermione don’t want me anywhere near them ever again. So I guess it’s relieving to have someone not bat an eye at the news” Harry gushed uncontrollably.

            Malfoy nodded looking at the vampire across from him “I haven’t made up my mind about you turning me, but it wouldn’t hurt either of us to be civil and try to be friends. Because frankly if we can’t get on then there is no way I want to be with you for ever” Draco said smirking as he tried to lighten the mood.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

            “Harry are you ready?” Severus called as he bustled around the living room grabbing his lesson plans “If we are late for breakfast we’ll be late for our first classes, and you have me for potions, I will take points” he said smirking at the look on Harry’s face as he opened his bedroom door.

            “ Very funny Sev” Harry said throwing the potions master a half-hearted glare “At least potions will be better this year, what with the help you’ve given me this summer and my heightened senses I’ll be golden” he said with a smile, his day looking up. Harry had woken up very tired this morning, Malfoy had stayed until past midnight. Their conversation had been awkward at first but by the time Draco had left the boys had formed a tentative friendship.

            “I don’t know Potter your still a Gryffindor how good at potions can you be?” Severus teased with a smirk as he watched Harry struggling to put on his left trainer while hopping on his right foot, “You can turn him into a vampire and he still is as graceless as a Troll” Severus mutters under his breath.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

            “Watch where you’re going Draco!” Blaise Zabini blurted as he grabbed the back of his friends robes before he tried to walk through a tapestry that had a solid wall behind it. “That is the second time you’ve made a wrong turn this morning what is going on?” he demanded looking at Draco with a confused expression on his face.

            “I have a lot on my mind today, and I got almost no sleep last night” Draco snapped at his best friend “I’m going ahead to breakfast, see you there” he quickly said as he dashed through a short cut to the Great Hall _“He’s not going to allow me to avoid him forever”_ Draco thought as he entered the Entrance Hall. _“I will tell him, eventually…not yet”_. Without thinking Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table looking for the messy black hair of his mate, after a moment he spotted Harry sitting all alone at the far end of the table. Looking closer Draco noticed that none of his normal heard of loyal followers were sitting within arm’s reach, and many of the Gryffindors were shooting him fearful and hateful looks. _“Granger and Weasley have big mouths”_ Draco thought turning towards his own house table, _“Oh bugger!”_ he mentally growled before turning around and walking over to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat across from Harry. Draco smirked as he heard collective gasps of the entire Great Hall “The vamp is out of the coffin I see”.

 


	5. Hunger

 “What in the name of Morganna’s knickers?” Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, her eyes glued to the Gryffindor table. At her comment every member of the faculty followed her gaze to see the unlikely sight of Draco Malfoy sitting across from Harry Potter both talking and chuckling.        

“I wonder if she realizes we could hear her down here?” Draco asked Harry with an easy grin on his face. Harry chuckled into his goblet of pumpkin juice he was drinking to keep up appearances of being human. He had been shocked when his blonde mate had sat down with him at the Gryffindor table, as had the entire Great Hall apparently.

“I don’t know, but here come your friends. I’m sure their choice words will be heard by everyone too!” Harry said chuckling. After a few seconds though Harry’s smile dropped as he saw Draco stand up “Of course he’s going to leave now that his friends are here.” Harry thought morosely.    

       Draco looked at Harry’s crestfallen expression and rolled his eyes. “Oh stop your sulking Potter!” he said quietly with a smirk. I’ll be right back, with new friends who won’t turn their backs on you at the first chance.” He said, raising his voice so that the rest of the Gryffindor table could hear; which caused many students to glare at the blonde and a few of the Lions’ heads to duck in shame.  Before Harry could say anything, Draco was walking toward the doors to the Great Hall where Blaise and Theodore Nott were standing staring at him as if he lost his mind. “Ok! Potter got turned into a vampire, all his friends turned their backs on him, and I’m his mate. Now come over here and play nice!” Draco said smirking at the shocked looks on his two best friends’ faces.           

“Why do we need to be his friend? He’s never gone out of his way to befriend us.” Blaise asked with a frown once he had absorbed everything Draco had said.          

“Because Blaise, he is my mate and you of all people should realize what that means. But that aside…he knows how it feels now to be hated for what people expect you to be, not what you are. He knows how it feels to be a Slytherin. He may not have been sorted into our house but he is now as much of a Slytherin as the rest of us.” Draco said firmly. After a tense moment both of Draco’s friends nodded “I’ll play nice Draco, but I will not sit at the Gryffindor table.” Theo said with a glare at the table of Lions.           Draco frowned and looked over to Harry who was standing up from the table, a few moments later he was walking towards the trio of Slytherins.

 “Sorry to interrupt.” He muttered looking at Theo and Blaise. “But I think I’m going to return a couple books I took from the Library this summer, then go to potions. There is really no point in me being here for breakfast considering I don’t have to to keep up appearances of needing to eat.” He said before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall.          

 Draco frowned as he watched his dark haired mate walk away. “What the hell was that about?” he muttered under his breath confused. Blaise and Theodore started walking towards the Slytherin table with Draco in tow,

“I have a theory” Blaise said after a moment. Upon receiving confused looks from his friends he decided he’d better clarify “About why Potter just walked out. I would bet fifty Galleons that he thinks that we don’t want him around. Obviously he knows that you don’t hate him Draco because you’re his mate, but the rest of us have no such reason to like him. I think he was trying to save you the hassle of getting us to be his friends.” He finished sagely.                                

   *HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD*        

Harry hurried to the potions lab as soon as he left the Great Hall. Upon entering the empty classroom he took a seat in the back corner of the Gryffindor half of the lab, knowing that none of his house mates would want to sit with him. He thought back onto the events of this morning as he waited for his classmates to arrive.

“There were some ups and downs…of course Ron and Hermione told everyone…I knew they would…But Draco coming to sit with me that was not something I expected…maybe there is hope for my life yet.” He mused as he pulled out his potions text from his pack along with his dragon hide gloves and anything else he thought he might need. Harry had just opened his text book to read the first chapter when the first of the Gryffindors started filing into the lab. Harry ignored the glares and the whispers as he pretended to read his text. Within ten minutes the classroom was full of Gryffindors and Slytherins, the students of Slytherin were all seated comfortably; three to a table. Two of the tables on the Gryffindor side were squished with four students sitting there, leaving Harry alone at the back with the table to himself.                                  

Draco had been one of the first students to enter the potions lab and he had watched as every single one of Harry’s former friends avoided him like the plague.

 “I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave…they won’t even sit next to a boy they’ve known for years just because he’s a vampire” he muttered to Blaise and Theo who were sitting at the table with him.          

 “Not that I would ever defend a Gryffindor, but it is more common in the old families like ours, to have someone with creature blood. We know that Potter isn’t a danger to everyone…just you Draco!” Theo teased, laughing at the look on his friend’s face.          

 Draco was saved having to respond by Snape sweeping into the potions lab; by the time he had reached his desk he had noted the new seating arrangements on the Gryffindors side of the room. Severus stood at the front of the class with everyone’s eyes on him, everyone but Draco’s who was still looking over at Harry with a slight frown. He waited for absolute silence before speaking

“You are all here this year because you possess a rudimentary understanding of the very basics of the subtle art that is potion making.  But on the chance that you have…forgotten…your knowledge over the summer we will start the term by brewing the highest level potion you brewed last year. As you no doubt remember this particular brew requires groups of four, your instructions on the board, begin…now.”           

Harry sat in his seat watching as the Gryffindors split up into groups of four perfectly leaving only him without a group. Blaise Zambini had noticed Harry’s predicament and decided that if he was going to befriend the vampire for Draco’s sake he might as well start now. Without consulting Draco and Theodore, his other group members thus far, he spoke up.

 “Potter we only have three over here. Join us yeah?” The moments the words left his mouth all the eyes in the room were on him and mouths hung open in shock.          

Harry nodded with a nervous smile on his face as he quickly gathered up his belongings and moved over to the table where Blaise, Theo and his mate were currently seated. “Thanks Zambini.” Harry muttered genuinely grateful.           

Theo looked over at Draco with a smirk before turning to Harry “Any mate of Draco’s is a mate of ours.” he said with a wink and strong emphasis on the first mate.          

Snape watched as the entire class began their potions bursting with pride in his snakes. Not only had they offered Harry a group but it appeared that Zambini and Nott were actually enjoying his fledgling’s company. Harry too appeared to be at ease with the trio, but Severus could see how being so close to Draco was causing Harry great discomfort. Every so often when Harry spoke Snape could see a flash of his fangs, proof that being so close to Draco was intensifying Harry’s hunger.          

Harry looked down at the cauldron that he was working on with the three Slytherin’s and saw that it was the exact shade of purple that was required, “I think it’s done” he said with a smile looking over at his mate and his new friends.           

Blaise smirked and nodded. “And it looks bloody near perfect!” he said happily as he quickly ladled some of the potion into a pre-labeled vial and walked it up to Professor Snape.              

Harry sighed in relief at the thought of the potion being complete, he’d be able to leave the dungeon very soon and go and feed. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed the company of the Slytherins, he had, but being so close to his mate that he was bathed in Draco’s scent was excruciating. Many times during the class he had to stop himself from sinking his fangs into the blonde’s neck and drinking deeply from the heavenly liquid just below the skin.           

Draco turned his head to look at Harry having felt the vampire staring at him, “Potter?” he muttered quietly, alarmed at the look in Harry’s eyes. “Potter what is wrong?” he asked concerned for his mate.           

“I don’t think I can handle this, I can practically see your blood in your veins” he whispered in a daze never taking his eyes from the blue vein showing at the base of Draco’s wrist. Draco sat there in shock, knowing it would be a mistake to let Harry feed but his body remembered when it had happened last night.            

Theo looked at Harry slightly alarmed and quickly pulled Blaise down into his chair the moment he got back to the table and whispered to him what was going on. “Harry, you can break out of it and fight this. You’re stronger than the blood lust.” Blaise said setting a hand on Harry’s shoulder trying to snap his new friend out of it.          

Harry didn’t register what Blaise had just said, his ears were too full with the sound of Draco’s heart pumping that delicious blood through his body.           

Severus had just taken the last completed potion from the class when he heard Blaise’s attempt to break Harry out of his blood lust. “I was concerned this would happen.” he thought as he walked down the aisle to the table Harry was sitting at. “I have taken the last of your potions.” he said addressing the class loudly enough to cause Harry to jump due to his new sensitive hearing. The moment Snape’s voice surprised him Harry was snapped out of his single minded focus, with an apologetic look at Draco he turned to listen to Severus.

“And I was not impressed, only one group managed to brew this fifth year potion without error.” Severus drawled as he gestured to Draco’s table. “Thirty points to Slytherin and ten points to Gryffindor for a perfectly brewed potion.” He said, and after a brief pause in which the Slytherins muttered their thanks and the Gryffindors glared he continued; “And another one hundred points to Slytherin for overcoming house rivalry. On the same note one hundred points away from Gryffindor for turning your backs on one of your own. Class dismissed.”

 


	6. Friends

            Harry pulled his mouth away from the throat of the squib he had just been feeding on. He had drank from two of the squibs that Severus had put in their quarters, and his thirst had not abated at all. Harry knew that the thirst wouldn’t leave until he turned Draco and that the only way to take the edge off of it would be to drink from his mate; but now that he started he couldn’t bring himself to stop. The moment Potions class had ended, Harry had ran straight home, apparently running faster than a human could judging by the odd looks he got along the way. He hadn’t even said goodbye to his Slytherin lab partners; though he supposed they had guessed what was going on, at least Draco had. At the thought of Draco, Harry’s throat began to burn anew; he turned towards the third squib who pulled the collar of his shirt down to give Harry better access, just as Harry was about to sink his fangs into the man’s throat Severus appeared beside him.

            “Harry that is enough, you’ve drank enough.” He said quietly as he set his hand on Harry’s shoulder and gently led him out of the room closing the door behind them.

            Once the duo had entered the living room Harry went over to the couch and sat down wearily. “I’m sorry Severus, about everything this morning. I could barely control myself around Draco in Potions and then even when I got away from him I couldn’t sate the thirst! Was this how it was with you?”

            Severus sat down next to the confused fledgling. “Yes and no Harry. At first it was, I like you, drank from my mate upon discovery of their identity. So having tasted his blood, it was all I thirsted for. After a while James let me have little drinks from him now and then, which eased the cravings temporarily. But that dominating hunger will not go away until you have mated and turned Draco.”

            Harry buried his face in his hands. “I’m screwed then, I doubt he has any intention of allowing me to any of that.” he muttered.

            Severus smirked, turning his eyes towards the doors of their chambers. “I would not be so sure Potter.”

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked never taking his face from his hands.

            Severus chuckled as he stood up. “Draco, Mister Zambini, and Mister Nott are all outside the door waiting for you to have your lunch, so you may accompany them to theirs.” Not waiting for Harry’s response Severus walked to the door to the room where the squibs lived and quickly entered, fully intent on having his own lunch.

            Harry stood up and stared in shock at the door to the chambers. _“They want me to go to lunch with them?”_ he thought in shock, _“But if I’m around Draco will I be able to control myself?”_ With a resigned sigh Harry walked over to the door and opened it to see his new…friends…standing there waiting for him.

            “About time Potter! How many corpses does Snape need to clean up today?” Theo teased with a little laugh.

            Seeing the shocked and appalled looks on Draco’s and Blaise’s faces, Harry decided to play along. “Two Nott, but if you ask nicely you could be corpse number three.” He said in absolute seriousness, giving the slytherins a flash of his fangs. Harry waited a few moments to see if the three boys would catch on to the fact he was joking. “I’m kidding, Merlin Theo! I didn’t kill my lunch and I won’t drink from you.” Harry exclaimed, laughing at the look on the trio’s faces.  “I’m serious, I didn’t kill any one, we have about a half a dozen squibs in a room off our chambers who are our donors, and they get paid very well for it. I haven’t killed anyone and I don’t intend to.” Harry explained seeing that none of his new friends found his joke very funny.

            Draco and Theodore seemed relieved by Harry’s assurances but Blaise frowned, looking unconvinced. “You haven’t killed anyone? Not even on your first feed?” he asked sceptically.

            “No, it was hard but I stopped.” Harry said with a slight frown of his own, wondering where Zambini was going with this.

            “That’s impossible! Vampires can never stop on their first feed!” Blaise exclaimed with an unreadable expression on his face.

            Harry glared at the Slytherin. “What are you talking about?! I stop in time every time, even ask Snape!” he growled as he started to get angry.

            “Never mind, let’s go to lunch.” Blaise muttered, turning around and began walking towards the great hall.

            Draco, Theo and Harry began following Blaise. “What was that about?” Harry asked Draco in a low voice.

            Draco shook his head slightly before answering. “It’s not my place to tell you Harry, but vampirism strikes a nerve with Blaise.” Draco responded quietly, “Not that he is prejudice against vampires…it’s just being around a vampire is bringing back some painful memories. Give him time.”

            Harry nodded, the conversation fading to a comfortable silence. By the time the group was close to the Great Hall all the tension had evaporated and Blaise was back to normal.  “Oh Merlin.” Harry groaned rolling his eyes. “I can hear what’s going on in there; the Gryffindors are all angry about losing points and they are blaming me. The Slytherins are all happy about getting points and a few of the children of Death Eaters are calling you three traitors. A couple have already wrote their parents.” Harry explained, having seen the odd looks the three Slytherins were giving him. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on hearing what was being said “Shit!” he exclaimed angrily after a few moments.

            Draco waited a few moments for Harry to explain, but seeing the vampire’s hands shaking in anger he decided to speak up. “What are they saying?”

            “Parkinson wrote your father, and my _friends_ are writing Lupin right now telling him how I’m ‘consorting with the children of Death Eaters and have turned against my own house.’” Harry hissed furiously. “Remus doesn’t know about me being a vampire yet.” he muttered quietly.

            “Might as well give them something to write then!” Draco growled his voice full of rage. “You’re sitting at the Slytherin table with us.” he continued before marching straight into the Great Hall with his head held high and a glare on his face that dared someone to say something.

            Harry watched as Blaise and Theo started to follow Draco. “You coming?” Theo asked when he looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry hadn’t moved.

            “I don’t have a choice do I? How I’m going to live with that bossy git for the rest of my immortal life I do not know!” Harry exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh and a smirk.

            Theo and Blaise chuckled as they waited for Harry to catch up. “You know, I like him he’s funny. How come we never knew you were funny Potter?” Theo asked bumping his shoulder against Harry’s.

            “Blame it on house rivalry, I do!” Harry said with a teasing smile as he sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table, Nott sitting next to Harry and Blaise on the other side of Draco.

            Lunch was almost over and Harry was having so much fun joking around with his new found Slytherin friends that he didn’t even notice all the glares and odd looks that were shot at the quartet. In fact, Harry was having a hard time noticing anything but Draco’s scent and the throbbing vein in his porcelain throat now. He couldn’t take it anymore. Waiting till Blaise and Theo were too deep in their argument over who win in a duel to notice, he leaned over to Draco. “Draco I can’t take it, all I can smell is your blood and it’s driving me mental!” he exclaimed in a low voice so as to not be over heard “Do you suppose I could…you could…we could…shit!” Harry dropped his head into his hands in frustration.

            Draco’s eyes went wide in shock. “Are you asking me to let you…drink from me?!” he asked nervously as he set his goblet of pumpkin juice down.

            Harry looked up his eyes full of hope. “Yes…I mean…no…never mind forget I asked, see you in class.” He rambled before he quickly stood up, grabbed his bag and hurried out of the Great Hall.

            It took Draco almost five seconds to decide to go after his mate. “See you in class” he said to Blaise and Theo, unwittingly repeating Harry’s words. Within moments he was in the Entrance Hall, looking around to figure out which way Harry had gone. As he glanced towards the secret passage to the Transfiguration room; he saw the vampire leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

            Harry knew the moment Draco had entered the Entrance Hall, he could smell him. The moment Harry had left the Great Hall he had started taking deep breaths of ‘clean air’ to try and rid himself of the tantalizing smell of Draco. Harry was just drawing in a deep breath when he was hit with the very scent he was trying to get away from. “Tempting fate aren’t you?” Harry mutter just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

            “Pardon?” Draco asked confused as he walked over to where Harry was.

            Harry took a long shuttering breath, knowing that his self-control was damn near non-existent at the moment. “You know I want your blood, yet you still come out into a deserted hallway where you are all alone with me, not very smart.”

            “This hallway is not deserted Harry, there are people coming by all the time.” Draco said with a nervous smirk. “But we should go find an empty corridor somewhere, and fast, if you want that drink before class.”

            Harry looked at Draco not trusting what he heard. “Draco, this could…this is a dangerous offer to make.” he said seriously.

            “You won’t kill me, let’s go!” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulled him through the secret passage and down the next corridor to a hallway that look like it hadn’t been walked in for years. Draco looked around for a second before he saw a heavily shadowed corner. “Perfect.” He said smugly as he led Harry over to it.

            Once the mates had hidden themselves in the shadows, Harry couldn’t wait any more. “Draco, this is your last chance to run, there is no going back from here.” he whispered painfully using the last of his control not to bite the blonde.

            Draco just smirked and reached up to undo his tie and pull the collar of his shirt down enough to ensure no blood stained it.

            Harry’s eyes drifted closed and he let out a soft moan at the sight of his mate offering himself up so completely to him. Without a second thought, Harry’s lips were on the blonde’s pulse point, planting gentle kisses. Then without warning he sank his fangs into Draco’s delicate flesh. As the first draught of blood hit Harry’s tongue his knees went weak; it seemed like years since he had tasted this burning, taunting, addicting fire. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling his mate closer to him as he took another mouth full of the ecstasy.

            “P-Potter.” Draco moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he ran his hands down Harry’s back to his hips. Without thinking Draco grasped Harry’s hips and pulled the vampire’s groin closer to his own. Both men groaned as their budding erections came into contact.

            Harry allowed his mouth to be filled with Draco’s tantalizing blood one last time before pulling away. Once the last drops had trickled down his throat, Harry stuck out his tongue and licked the now-closed wound clean; which pulled the most delicious moans from Draco. Spurred on by the blonde’s gasps, Harry began kissing his way up his mate’s neck, stopping every so often to quickly nip at the skin, sometimes drawing a few drops of blood, other times not. By the time Harry reached Draco’s lips, both men were in a frenzy of sexual arousal and were grinding together shamelessly.

            Harry paused for a moment to admire the look of pure lust on Draco’s face; the blonde’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, revealing the love marks and little holes that Harry had left in his wake. Harry was about to start on the other side of Draco’s throat, planning on matching each, when his lips were captured in a fierce passionate kiss. Without hesitation Harry kissed his mate back just as passionately; their hips still bucking towards each other, allowing their cocks to find the wonderful friction. As Harry slowly slipped his tongue into Draco’s eagerly waiting mouth, the Slytherin’s thrusting became more erratic and desperate, Harry moaned, knowing that his mate was close to completion and that knowledge brought him near the edge too. Gasping, Draco broke the kiss for the air only one of them truly needed and threw his head back in pleasure. Without thinking Harry leaned in and bit down on Draco’s neck again, letting the endorphin spiked blood flow into his waiting mouth. Draco cried out as his hips slammed against Harry’s harder than before and the blonde began to shake all over. “H-Harry!” he groaned out as his release hit him. Instantly Harry could taste the increase of endorphins in Draco’s blood and that mixed with the wonderful feeling of his mate still thrusting against his own hard-on sent Harry over the edge. As the last waves of Harry’s climax washed over him, he reluctantly pulled his fangs from Draco’s throat. Both boys were panting, sweaty, and shaking slightly. Draco quickly cast a cleaning charm on both of them wandlessly, before smirking at his dark haired mate. Smiling, Harry leaned in and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips which the blonde returned eagerly. They were both about to deepen the kiss when they heard a sob behind them.

            Harry spun around to see a group of Gryffindors standing there with Ron and Hermione standing in front; Hermione in tears. “H-Harry how could you? Being a vampire is bad enough, but to..to..with Malfoy!” she exclaimed burring her face in Ron’s chest.

            Harry glared at his former friends. “What exactly Granger, is so horrifying? That I just drank his blood or that you caught us snogging?” he spat, his eyes narrowing.

            “Potter you disgust me! I can’t believe I shared a room with you for so many years!” Ron yelled pulling out his wand.

            “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Weasley, or have you never paid attention in DADA? Vampires are like giants, nearly immune to a wizard’s magic.” Draco spoke up as he shakily stepped up next to Harry, pulling his own wand.

            Harry looked at Draco momentarily and saw that his mate was slightly pale and trembling. _“I drank too much, I’m sorry Draco.”_ Harry thought before turning his attention back to his former friends. “Now Draco and I would like to go to class, so please excuse us.” Harry said with a smirk as he quickly lifted Draco off his feet and ran at vamperic speed to the large oak doors in the Entrance Hall. He softly set Draco down, noticing the shocked look on his mate’s face. “I’m sorry Draco. That must have scared the hell out of you. I just didn’t want that upstairs to come to a duel. I drank too much and weakened you, I’m sorry.” Harry blurted out, quickly ashamed of himself.

            “Get over it Potter, I’m fine. Although next time we do that, maybe it should be someplace private.” Draco said with a smirk as he walked out of the castle towards their Care of Magical Creatures Class.

 


	7. Repercussions

            “They saw you what?!” Severus growled, his eyes narrowing at the teenage vampire standing in front of him. When Severus had returned to their shared quarters after last period he was greeted with an anxious Harry who promptly relayed the happenings of that afternoon.

            “Severus I couldn’t help it! He offered it to me, how could I resist my mate’s blood freely given?!” Harry asked, his voice raised slightly.

            Severus sighed and ran a hand agitatedly through his dark hair. “You don’t have to resist it Harry; if Draco is willing to let you drink then by all means drink, but do it with some brains! Drinking from your mate in a dark hallway where you could be discovered is not wise! And now that you’ve been found out the entire wizarding world will know; any hope you had in secrecy is now lost!”

            Harry looked down at his feet, knowing that Severus was right about what he did. “I’m sorry, we will be more careful next time. And as for the whole wizarding world knowing, they probably already do…At lunch I heard people talking, many have already sent letters home, and someone sent one to Lucius Malfoy informing him that Draco is hanging out with a vampire. And then Ron sent a very deceiving letter to Remus, leaving out the bit about me being a vampire and just telling him that I have abandoned my house and am throwing my lot in with Slytherins. This was all before I fed on Draco this afternoon; so really that didn’t effect anything.” Harry finished looking up at the older man hopefully.

            Severus nodded thoughtfully, he had known about the letters but had been unsure if Harry had been aware of them. “All I ask Harry is that you are discrete; my secret is on the line too.”

            Harry stood up with a smile. “Don’t worry Sev, we’ll be more careful.” he assured the older man as he walked to the door.

            “Where are you going?” Severus asked slightly shocked by the quick change in his fledgling’s attitude.

            Harry already had went through the door before he turned around. “I’m supposed to meet the guys in the Great Hall to work on our write up about that potion today; then I’m sitting there for supper with them. See you later!” he called out closing the door.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            “You let him what?!” Blaise and Theodore hissed together at their blonde friend.

            “Draco that is dangerous!” Theo exclaimed, quickly followed by Blaise’s question.

“Have you decided to let him turn you?”           

            The trio were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for Harry to come so they could work on their potions assignment; Draco had just been filling his friends in on the events of this afternoon. “No it isn’t dangerous Theo! Harry can stop feeding easily enough, and with me he doesn’t have the desire to feed too much. I think it has something to do with needing me to live. And Blaise I don’t know, I know it would be the decent thing to do, but I don’t know.” Draco told his friends as he trailed off in thought.

            Blaise frowned trying to hold in his emotions. “Draco, you have to let him turn you. I don’t care who he is, no young vampire deserves to die. Dying because they can’t find their mate is…bad enough…but to die because your mate refuses you! That to me is the equivalent of murder!” Blaise hissed the pain and sorrow showing in his eyes.

            Draco looked sadly at his friend and was about to respond when the Great Hall went silent. “Potter must be here.” Draco said with a smirk, ignoring the fluttery feeling in his stomach and the jolts of electricity to his groin at the thought of his mate. He turned his head towards the doors to see Harry walking towards the Slytherin table; moments later Harry was seated beside him.

            “Hey guys sorry I’m late…I was getting lectured about being discrete…” Harry said with a quick glance at a neutral faced Draco. Harry schooled his facial expression, not wanting his own embarrassment to show; unsure if Draco had told his friends about earlier that afternoon.

            Theo looked at both of his friends’ faces and burst out laughing. “Do you mean about snogging Draco or about feeding from him?”

            Harry rolled his eyes and let a grin spread across his face. “The feeding of course!” he said as he noticed the faint red colour to his mate’s fair skin. _“Thank Merlin I can’t blush any more, I’d be beet red right now!”_ Harry thought in relief.

            For the next hour the three boys worked on their assignment hoping to get top marks again and by the time dinner was served they were all fairly pleased with their paper. Harry the most of all of them; after the feeding earlier he was able to enjoy the company of his new friends instead of restraining himself from attacking Draco.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Having just apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy quickly walked across the grounds towards the large castle in the distance. She was furious, having just received several owls from members of the Slytherin house addressed to Lucius (who was currently in Azkaban) informing her of her son’s new allegiances.  What was her son thinking?! Buddying up with Harry Potter! What was his angle? Well Narcissa was determined to find out! Pushing the doors to the castle open she strode briskly through the Entrance Hall over to the doors to the Great Hall where she knew all the students would be at the moment. She was just about to push the doors open when someone behind her spoke.

            “I suppose you’re here for the same reason I am.” Remus Lupin said, walking until he was beside the witch who was once his friend. He had apparated to the gates moments after she had arrived and followed her to the castle. Remus had received a very disturbing letter from Ron about Harry hanging out with Slytherins and cursing Gryffindors.

            Narcissa looked at the werewolf and felt the same regret she had always felt when in his presence. She had once been in love with the brilliant young man, but upon confession of her feelings she found out that Remus’s fancy ran in a different direction. “I hope not Remus.” she said with a soft smile. “The reason I am here is because my son is putting our family in great peril. I would hope you were here on more pleasant business.”

            Remus was wracked with guilt, here he was about to go give Harry a piece of his mind for throwing his lot in with Slytherins, including the son of this witch. The only witch he had ever truly tried to love. He remembered the day in sixth year when Narcissa had come to him and confessed her feelings; oh how he wanted to feel the same, to not add being gay to the list of things abnormal about him.  But no matter how hard he tried he could never feel the same, not about Narcissa, not about any witch. Sirius had heard that conversation between his cousin and Remus, and that night confessed that he too was gay. From that night on Remus and Sirius had been together. When Sirius had fallen into the veil in June Remus felt as though a part of him had died too, he spent his days pouring over old photos and laying in the bed he had shared with his lover. Remus shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. “I’m afraid not, ‘Cissa.” he said sadly, falling into the old habit of using her nickname. “Harry is…consorting with Slytherins, some of which are children of Death Eaters, he too is in danger.” he said tensely, very aware of the fact that Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater was currently in Azkaban.

            “Then we are here on the same business, shall we?” Narcissa asked, giving her old friend a quick peck on the cheek before walking to the doors of the Great Hall and pushing them open.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Draco was looking at Harry trying to gage his reaction to the fact that Draco was slowly running his left hand up the vampire’s thigh, when the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a familiar head of blonde hair. “Shit!” he gasped, pulling his hand off Harry’s thigh quickly.

            Harry followed Draco’s gaze, his eyes widening. “Shit!” he gasped unintentionally mimicking his mate, as he saw Remus walk in behind Draco’s mother.

            “What should we write on your graves?” Theo whispered from across the table as they watched Narcissa and Remus walk towards the head table. By now the entire Great Hall had gone quiet in hopes of hearing what these two visitors were going to say.

            “Shut up Theo!” both Harry and Draco hissed simultaneously, causing a stifled chuckle from both Blaise and Theodore.

            “Professor Dumbledore, I apologise for interrupting your evening meal, but I was hoping I could have a word with my son if at all possible.” Narcissa asked, her voice carrying throughout the whole hall.

            “And I would very much like to speak with Harry, Headmaster.” Remus chipped in before Dumbledore had a chance to speak.

            Professor Dumbledore looked down at the old friends standing before him with a twinkle in his eyes. “Of course, both of you. Draco, Harry your presence is required.” he said loudly, as if the entire student body had not been listening.

            Harry and Draco both stood up and saw the looks of anger cross both Narcissa and Remus’ faces. “I should have got you to turn me last night!” Draco whispered so only Harry could hear, as they started walking towards their doom. “I might have had a chance of surviving this as a vampire!”

            Harry couldn’t help himself, he laughed, a huge smile across his face. “Is that an offer to be my mate then?” he muttered lowly, still smiling, trying to keep the conversation light.

            Draco rolled his eyes. “I don’t know Potter, but I seriously doubt I will be able to let you die…even if you are a Gryffindor!” he said wrinkling his nose up at the last word.

            Harry just laughed again and was quickly joined by Draco’s quiet chuckle, within seconds they reached the pair waiting for them. “Hi Remus.” Harry said with a hopeful smile, only to be met with a cold glare worthy of Professor Snape.

            “Come with me.” Remus said neutrally as he turned and began to march out of the Great Hall.

            Harry shot one last smile at his mate before whispering so quiet that only Draco could hear. “Wish me luck, he won’t be mad once I explain…I hope.” And with that he followed his honorary godfather from the Great Hall.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Draco followed his mother into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes of silence, Draco decided to speak up. “Mother, I know why you’re here and I can explain.”

            “Please do, because frankly Draco, I am questioning your loyalty to the Malfoy name. Oh it is not the friendship with a Gryffindor that is the problem; it is the friendship with Harry Potter! Our family is in great disfavour with the Dark Lord and your actions are bringing even greater danger to our family!” Narcissa said in a calm cold voice but Draco knew she was terrified.

            Draco sighed as he walked towards his mother and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Mother, I am not friends with Harry to put us in danger…He was turned into a vampire this summer…I am his mate.” He revealed, knowing his mother understood the implications of this.            

            “His mate…oh Draco…” Narcissa whispered, her hand covering her mouth as she fought back tears.

            Draco wrapped his other arm around her and held her in a tight hug. “It’s not the end of the world mother, Harry is actually not half bad. I haven’t decided if I’m going to let him turn me or not, but I don’t think I could let him die because I want to stay human.” Draco muttered, being honest with his mother.

            Narcissa let out a strangled sob as she buried her face in her only son’s robe. “Draco, I think you should let Potter turn you. You will be stronger than you are now, you will never die, and most importantly this way you can avoid taking the Mark!” Narcissa said hopefully. “The Dark Lord has been talking about you taking the Mark to atone for the mistakes of your father; I can only delay him so long. He has said that over Christmas he will give you the Mark.”

            Draco sighed, he had known that eventually the Dark Lord would want him to join his ranks. “Mother I see what you’re saying, and you know I do not want to be a Death Eater. But I will not make this decision based on fear. If I become a vampire I will spend the rest of eternity with Potter, I need to think about that. Please do not worry about me mother, I can take care of myself and you.” Draco assured his mother as he held her tighter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Remus stared at Harry, trying to figure out what was different. This did not look exactly like the boy he had seen in the Department of Mysteries at the beginning of June, and his sensitive nose was picking up a faint smell of blood from the boy. “Harry what is going on? There is something not the same about you.” Remus asked confused.

            Harry looked around the empty classroom that Remus had led him into. Draco and Narcissa were in the next room, Harry could hear them talking in low voices and could even make out the words that were being said, though he knew Remus could not. “Remus, I wanted to tell you sooner…I couldn’t though…After Sirius died you needed your time to grieve, I couldn’t add my problems onto yours.” Harry said sadly as he realized he hadn’t grieved for his godfather as much as he needed to; that day in Diagon Alley had thrown Harry’s life through a loop.

            “What are you talking about Harry? What problems? Is this something to do with Voldemort?” Remus asked concerned, ignoring the ache in his chest at the mention of the man he had loved.

            Harry sighed and sat down on the teacher’s desk. “You should sit down Remus.” He muttered, continuing once Remus had gotten comfortable. “A couple days before school ended in June, I was in Diagon Alley taking a short cut through a back alley and was attacked. By a vampire...And now I am a vampire too…and Draco Malfoy is my mate…Hope that answers all your questions.” Harry said quietly as he readied himself for Remus’s rejection.

            Remus sat there looking at the son of two of his best friends, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. He thought about all the things he went through when he was infected with lycanthropy, the denial, the anger, the loneliness, and mostly the fear of hurting others; and unlike Harry, Remus didn’t have to hurt others to survive. “Harry…I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was so wrapped up in my grief that you felt you couldn’t come to me with this. I’m sorry that you had go through this alone because of me.” he said, his eyes clouding up with tears of regret.

            Harry frowned when he realized that Remus felt guilty about not being there when he was getting use to the changes. “Remus you have nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who didn’t tell you…and I didn’t go through it alone…Sev…Professor Snape found me that day…he has helped me get accustomed to everything and to teach me how to be in control of the thirst.” Harry explained, trying to put Remus’s mind at ease.

            “How could Snape help you? And why would he?” Remus asked, confused.

            “Because Lupin, I am a vampire who never had the benefit of a sire who gave a damn and I did not want that for Harry.” Severus said from the door, with an annoyed look on his face.

            Harry sighed, he hadn’t even heard Severus open the door. He turned to the older vampire who had just closed the door and was walking towards the desk. “Thank you Severus, I didn’t know how to answer that question without giving away your secret.” Harry said with a small smile.

            Remus looked back and forth between the vampires before getting a furious expression on his face. “You bastard if you did this to him I will kill you!” he growled, standing up from the desk.

            Severus rolled his eyes and turned to look at the enraged werewolf. “I have never made another vampire and only planned to do so once. Now I believe it is time for Harry to return to our quarters, he hasn’t fed yet this evening, and it is almost curfew.”

            “What do you mean ‘our quarters’?” Remus asked sceptically.

            “For Merlin’s sake Remus! I’m living in the dungeons with Severus; he’s been helping me through the change all summer. We have squibs down there who get paid to let us feed on them. It is logical.” Harry said in an exasperated voice. “And Severus is right, it is getting late and I am getting thirsty. I know you came here because Ron sent you a misleading letter. Yes I am hanging out with Slytherins, for two reasons. One-Draco Malfoy is my mate; two- The Slytherins are the only ones who don’t hate me because I am different. You of all people should understand how difficult it is to be accepted when you have the possibility of killing someone by accident! Now I’m going home, you can voice your concerns to Severus. I hope you accept my choices some day and my new friends, good night Remus.” Harry muttered the last bit sadly, and walked out of the classroom, knowing he had overreacted; but it was too late to take it back now.

 


	8. Decisions

            “Potter! Come on wake up Potter!” Draco called, pounding on the door to Snape’s quarters for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. “Potter you’re going to make us late!”

            “Give it up Draco, Professor Snape even said he’d been trying to make Harry wake up for a half an hour when we got here. And you know that vampires are nocturnal by nature, maybe today is one of those days that Harry just won’t be able to wake up during the day; it happens.” Blaise said rolling his eyes and turning to walk away.

“Come on let’s go to breakfast.” Theo said to Draco as he went to follow Blaise.

Draco sighed, he really needed to talk to his mate about what had happened last night with his mother. “You guys go ahead; I know the password, I will go wake him up. If we aren’t there by the time breakfast is over try to bring me a piece of toast to Transfiguration please.” He said with a smirk before whispering the password to Snape’s private quarters and going in. Draco looked around the living space of his godfather to see the subtle changes that had occurred since Harry had moved in. After a moment Draco walked over to the door to Harry’s bedroom and let himself in; the room was completely dark, not a speck of light anywhere. Draco drew his wand and cast a quick lumus charm before making his way over to the bed and gasped at what he saw. Harry lay face down in his bed naked from the waist up fast asleep. Draco moaned at the sight of his mate dressed only in red and gold boxer shorts. “Harry, wake up!” Draco said, shaking the sleeping boy once he had regained his composer. Harry groaned and batted Draco’s hand away never waking up. “Potter!” Draco hissed in annoyance before shaking Harry with more force. Within an instant Harry’s hand had clamped onto Draco’s forearm and Draco was lying in bed next to him.

“I’m trying to sleep Draco.” Harry muttered, his voice thick from sleep. He rolled onto his side and pulled Draco to his chest so they were spooning. All this happened so quickly Draco hadn’t even registered any movement. “Mmmm, much better.” Harry breathed before dozing back off.

“P...Harry, come on, we need to go to breakfast.” Draco stammered, very aware of Harry’s face buried in the crook of his neck and what the vampire’s breaths grazing his skin was doing to him.

Harry groaned slightly at not being allowed to sleep. “Breakfast is here, Draco.” he said sticking his tongue out and licking Draco’s neck with a chuckle.

“Very funny, Harry.” Draco muttered, having to bite his lip to keep from moaning as Harry’s tongue made its way up to the blonde’s ear.

“I thought so.” Harry whispered as he gently sucked on Draco’s ear lobe. “You made a huge mistake by coming in here, Draco.” he muttered as he began kissing along his mate’s jaw line. “You are my mate, and you have come into my bedroom…do you know what that tells my instincts? If you want to leave before this goes farther, I suggest you go now.” Harry growled, trying to control the lust that was rushing through him. His mate being in his bed had triggered something deep in him, a part of him that wanted to start the claiming of the blonde.

Draco’s breath hitched as he considered Harry’s words; he was enjoying what Harry was making him feel, but did he want it to continue…hell yes… Draco smirked at how hard Harry was trying to control himself. “We only have a half hour until class, Potter.” he said cockily as he rolled onto his other side so he was facing the vampire. Chuckling at the shocked look on Harry’s face, he leaned in and gave his mate the first kiss they had shared without having the blood lust first.

Harry moaned into the kiss and pulled Draco closer, wrapping his arms around the blonde. They continued the soft but passionate kiss for a while until Draco couldn’t hold back any more. With a growl of frustration, Draco wrapped his leg around Harry’s hip and flipped the vampire onto his back so Draco was now straddling him. Draco looked down at Harry and could see the desire burning in his eyes; with a cocky smirk Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to Harrys passionately, nipping on Harry’s bottom lip, begging him to grant access to his mouth. Harry sighed in pleasure and opened his mouth enough to let Draco’s eager tongue begin its exploration as Harry began running his hands all over his mate’s body, his back, chest, and thighs. Draco smirked into the kiss and shifted slightly so that Harry’s hand rested on the proof that Draco was enjoying himself. Harry groaned and bucked his hips up the best he could, which made his erection rub against Draco’s causing them both to gasp.

“Twenty minutes ‘til class Potter.” Draco said with a smirk as he began kissing down Harry’s bare chest, rubbing his cheek against the patch of sparse course chest hair before biting down on one of Harry’s nipples.

“Shit!” Harry gasped, bucking his hips up and throwing his head back in pleasure.

Draco chuckled and continued kissing and licking his way down Harry’s torso slipping his tongue into the vampire’s navel for a split second, enjoying the way it made Harry’s breath hitch. When Draco’s chin brushed the elastic of Harry’s boxers he paused. _“Do I want to do this? If we go here then I’m pretty much handing myself over to be his mate.”_ After a few more seconds of thought, he sighed. _“There really wasn’t much of a choice anyway.”_

While Draco was thinking, Harry was laying there painfully aroused and trying to keep control of himself. He knew what this step meant, and that if things turned this physical between him and Draco there would be no turning back. “Draco, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” he said softly.

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re such a girl, Potter!” he teased, before giving Harry’s hip bone a soft kiss to tell his mate he was joking.

“Oh really?” Harry asked mischievously, before quickly lifting his hips and pulling his boxers down, freeing his aching erection. “A girl?”

Draco stared at the hard cock in front of him, he’d never been this close to another bloke’s junk before. Sure living in a boys dorm you see things you don’t want to, but this was different. All his teenage life Draco had considered himself straight and the only cock he was interested in was his own; but seeing Harry’s hard on inches from his face and dripping precum was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. “I take it back, not a girl.” Draco muttered as he reached out and ran his thumb over Harry’s head spreading the bead of precum around. “Definitely not a girl.” He confirmed as he wrapped his hand around Harry and slowly started to move it up and down.

Harry moaned, he was in heaven, never had he felt any hand other than his own touching that part of him and it felt bloody amazing; he was about to tell his mate how fantastic he was making him feel when suddenly Draco’s hand was gone. Harry looked down to see Draco smirking up at him, Harry raised a questioning eyebrow wondering what Draco was about to do.

Draco smirked, he had never intended to wank Harry; he only started that way to gain enough nerve to do what he really wanted to do. Never breaking eye contact with his mate, Draco leaned in and ran his tongue over the head of Harry’s member tasting the precum that he had just spread around.

“Oh God!” Harry gasped as he clutched onto the sheets beside him.

“I prefer Draco, but God sounds nice.” Draco chuckled slowly running his tongue down Harry’s length.

“Ass!” Harry growled trying to hold back his moans.

Draco slowly licked his way back up Harry’s cock, lapping up the new bead of precum that had formed there. “Now, now, is that any way to talk to the person who is about to have your cock in his mouth?” Draco asked with a smirk. Without giving Harry a chance to respond, Draco took Harry’s head in his mouth and began sucking gently as he ran his tongue over the silky head. Draco moaned instantly, loving the hard and soft textures of Harry’s length in his mouth; and without a moment’s hesitation he began moving his mouth farther down Harry’s cock, taking more of it into his mouth. He could hear Harry moaning and muttering above him but he wasn’t paying enough attention to catch the words all his focus was on what he was doing. Once Draco figured out how much of Harry he could comfortably take into his mouth, he started moving in a rhythm; wrapping one hand around the base of Harry’s cock and moving it at the same pace as his mouth.

“Draco! I’m not gonna last long!” Harry groaned bucking his hips up slightly causing Draco to gag.

Draco moaned and began to move his mouth faster and suck harder as his own hips were bucking against the bed to try and give him some release. After a few minutes of this, Draco heard Harry cry out as his whole body tensed. When Harry’s climax was done, Draco removed his mouth panting slightly and rolled onto his back and struggled to undo his trousers.

“Let me do that.” Harry muttered, still panting from the force of his climax. He quickly undid Draco’s trousers; pulling them and his underwear down, releasing Draco’s painful hard on.

Harry licked his lips and quickly took his mate into his mouth, causing Draco to cry out, throwing his head back as he focused on the feel of Harry’s lips and tongue. Within moments Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. “H-Harry!” he gasped, trying to give his mate as much warning as possible.                           

Harry smirked around Draco’s hardness and gave one more hard suck, causing the blonde to release into Harry’s waiting mouth.

Harry and Draco lay spent on Harry’s bed panting; the only light in the room coming from Draco’s discarded wand somewhere on the floor. Harry pulled up his boxers and quickly stripped Draco of all his clothing other than his own underwear, which he pulled up. “Let’s go to sleep.” Harry muttered pulling the covers over his mate.

“We will get detentions.” Draco muttered as he yawned snuggling up into the feather pillow.

Harry laid down next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly. “No we won’t, I have so many free passes, and Dumbledore will understand when he finds out your my mate.”     

Draco yawned and closed his eyes. “When you’ve turned me, will I have as much trouble getting up in the mornings? I already hate waking up before noon as it is.” he murmured, already half asleep.

Harry chuckled as he rested his head on Draco’s chest. “Yeah mornings suck, daylight sucks, it hurts or at best irritates…I can’t wait for the holidays when I can live at night again.” he whispered as he felt his eyes drift closed.

“Fantastic.” Draco breathed and then fell asleep.

Harry smiled at the complete feeling of having his sated mate fall asleep in his arms. With a smile Harry closed his eyes and whispered “nox” causing Draco’s wand to go out.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Severus Snape had a headache, he had been listening to Minerva lecture him about Harry missing classes because of his ‘condition’ and no matter what the Potions Master said, she could not seem to grasp that daylight drains a vampire of all energy.

            “Well you don’t miss classes because they are in the daylight.” she had insisted.

            Severus had proceeded to inform the Gryffindor Head of House that Harry is months old and the sun affects him worse because of his young age. And that still hadn’t pacified the witch! Severus was about to tell McGonagall a piece of his mind when he was saved by Dumbledore. “Minerva at lease we know where Mr. Potter is, but Mr. Malfoy hasn’t appeared for any of his classes this morning. What can you tell of this Severus, is he sick?” Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

            “Not that I am aware of headmaster, although I have a fairly accurate idea of where he might be, excuse me.” Severus said as he stood up from the head table and walked out of the Great Hall. Within minutes he was standing outside of Harry’s bedroom door trying to decide if he should open it or not, he could hear two people breathing on the other side of the door, but no other sound. Severus sighed and walked over to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into the dying flames and stuck his head in. “Albus!” he called out, hoping the old man had gotten back from lunch already.

            “Ah Severus, I assume you have found Mr. Malfoy?” The Headmaster said once his head appeared in the flames.

            “Yes Albus, I have, would you mind coming through? I have a few things to explain to you.” Severus said, wishing he didn’t have to explain the situation to the older man.

            “Of course, Severus.” Dumbledore said as Snape pulled his head out of the fire; within moments Albus Dumbledore was standing in the living room of Severus’ quarters. “Now my boy, what is it you need to explain?” he asked as he set himself into Severus’s favourite armchair.

            Severus scowled in annoyance before taking a seat on the sofa. “Headmaster, Draco is here. He is Harry’s mate and has somehow found his way into Harry’s…chambers.” he explained, shifting uncomfortably as he heard someone stirring in Harry’s bedroom.

            Albus looked over to the bedroom door with a small smile. “I suppose this is one way to get past the house rivalry. I would like you to explain to the boys how it is acceptable for Harry to miss the odd day of classes, until Draco has been turned, it is not so for him.”

            “Of course Headmaster, I will inform them.” Severus assured, the older man standing up. “Now if you will excuse me I have a class to teach.”

            Dumbledore stood up as well but glanced over towards the bedroom door. “What about the boys, Severus?” he asked sternly.

            Snape sighed. “Albus, I am not going to walk in there and drag Draco from bed; I do not wish to see the state of undress they are both sure to be in, now please excuse me.”

            Dumbledore stood in Snape’s living room watching the younger man walk away shaking his head with an amused look on his face before going back through the floo to his office.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Draco opened his eyes to the completely dark room and panicked for a second before remembering where he was. “Harry, are you awake?” he asked, snuggling in closer to his mate.

            “Yeah, just woke up.” Harry said quietly giving Draco’s neck a soft kiss before biting it just hard enough to draw enough blood to get a mouthful. “I don’t know what I will do when you’re a vampire, your blood is liquid fire.” Harry whispered before taking another mouthful.

            Draco moaned, throwing his head back more to allow Harry better access to his neck. “You’ll have to go back to feeding off of people with inferior blood.” he said with a smirk as his body started to respond to his blood being drunk by his mate.

            Harry chuckled and pulled his face away from Draco’s neck. “You’re such a pure blood.” Harry said smiling, his lips stained red from the blood, a few drops still clinging to them. Draco stared at Harry’s lips, mesmerised by his blood that was still fresh on Harry’s lips. Harry looked at his mate confused for a moment before he realized what must be going on. “Oh shit, I’m sorry Draco, you must be completely disgusted!” Harry said frantically as he wiped his mouth off on the corner of a bed sheet, proving his theory of having made a mess while he was feeding.

            Draco shook his head to clear. “No I’m not.” he said somewhat disappointed that he hadn’t had the nerve to lean in and lick it from Harry’s lips.

            Harry just rolled his eyes in disbelief of Draco’s assurances before settling back into the pillows. “How did things go with your mom last night? I was in the next room and could hear most of it but I wasn’t paying attention…I was too busy trying not to kill Remus.”

            “They went fine, she …she says I should let you turn me.” Draco muttered, not wanting to share the reason behind his mother’s wishes.

            Harry sat up leaning on one elbow to get a better look at his mate whom he could see perfectly in the pure darkness of his room. “She did? Why? I know if I were her I would have told you to run as fast as you could from me and never look back!” Harry said, still not believing his ears.

            “Harry…damn this dark…where is my wand?!” Draco asked, trying to stall the conversation for a bit.

            Sighing, Harry reached over to the bedside table grabbing his own wand. “Lumus!” he whispered, flinching at the harsh light from his wand that stung his eyes forcing him to cover them with his arm.

            Once Harry had adjusted to the light, Draco took a deep breath knowing he had to tell Harry what happened. “Mother informed me that…You-Know-Who wants to give me the mark over Christmas…she thinks that being a vampire will save me from that…she is right, of course…I never wanted to be a Death Eater, I still don’t, but I will not use you. I don’t want you to turn me to keep me safe. I want you to turn me because that is what I want.” Draco gushed, hoping he made sense.

            Harry sat up, fully bringing his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them while he thought. After what seemed like an eternity to Draco, Harry finally spoke. “Is that what you want Draco, to have me turn you into this? You don’t even truly grasp what it is you are talking about. I suppose this is preferable to dying but Draco, given the choice…I would have died. You need to be sure this is what you want.” Harry muttered not looking at Draco, knowing full well he might have just signed his death certificate himself.

            Draco sat there as he thought about his answer. “No Harry, I don’t want to become a vampire.” he said finally before quickly finishing to prevent Harry getting the wrong idea. “Just like you don’t want to be one; but Harry you didn’t have a choice and neither do I. You will die if I don’t let you turn me. Sure we may not have been friends until now; but I never wanted you to die. I was just pissed because you wouldn’t be my friend, and now that you are, I don’t want to lose you. Putting personal things aside, if I let you die You-Know-Who will win…So what I’m trying to say is; No I don’t want to be a vampire but I’m not opposed to the idea. It is the best option we have.” Draco finished, hoping he didn’t sound too much like a girl.

            Harry looked up for the first time and looked over at his mate; he had never for one moment thought Draco would agree to this. “You’re sure Draco? There can be no going back from here.” Harry said softly.

            “Positive.” Draco assured Harry before tilting his head to the side to offer his neck to his mate.

            Harry chuckled, giving Draco’s neck a gentle kiss. “Not yet Draco, I don’t even know how to turn you. I need to talk to Severus first. We need to do it before Christmas break though; we also need to talk to Dumbledore about getting your mother some protection. Voldemort will not be happy when you don’t show up to take the Mark.” Harry said thoughtfully before grabbing his wand and casting a quick tempus: **_9:30pm_** was displayed in the air above him. “Merlin we slept all day! Do you want to get up? I could sleep until morning yet!”

            Draco yawned, snuggling closer to his mate. “So could I! Maybe this way you will wake up in the morning.” Draco teased.

            “Good night, Draco.” Harry said with a laugh before closing his eyes and drifting off.

 


	9. Not As Planned

            “Well that went well.” Harry said with an optimistic smile as he and Draco walked down the spiral stair case of the Headmaster’s office, just before curfew. It had taken Harry nearly a month to convince Draco that they needed to go talk to Dumbledore. Not only did they have to talk about the protection of Narcissa but also the fact that soon there would be another vampire at Hogwarts; Draco. Professor Dumbledore had agreed that The Order of The Phoenix would protect Narcissa and that as long as Draco was as in control of himself as Harry and Severus, there would be no problems with him living in the castle after his transformation.

            Draco nodded deep in thought before responding. “I wish there was some way we could save father. I know he deserves to be in Azkaban after the things he’s done, but he’s still my father.”

            Harry nodded understandingly as they started walking towards the dungeons. “So Quidditch starts next week.” Harry said sadly. “I told McGonagall I wouldn’t be playing this year.”

            Draco frowned at his mate as he held a tapestry out of Harry’s way that way he could go into the passage that would take them to Snape’s quarters. “Why would you do that? Is it because most of the games are during the day? I thought the sunlight is just uncomfortable.” Draco asked confused.

            Harry gave Draco a small smile; the blonde had been quizzing him and Severus nonstop for the last month over the details of vampirism. “I swear Draco you’re going to be the most prepared fledgling ever! But no, the sun is not why…I didn’t truly have a choice. The entire Gryffindor team went to McGonagall and told her that if I stayed on the team they would all leave. So what else could I do? You’re lucky, the Slytherins on the most part seem to be ok with vampirism, so you’ll still get to play.” Harry said with a disappointed sigh as they reached the door to Severus’ and Harry’s quarters.

            “Don’t worry, Harry! We have an eternity to play Quidditch, and besides with you off the team Slytherin will take the cup this year! And let’s face it Potter, you’re more a Slytherin than a Gryffindor these days.” Draco said, leaning against the stone wall next to the door with a smirk.

            Harry chuckled shaking his head amused. “We still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?” he asked slowly walking closer to his mate until he was standing inches in front of the blonde.

            Draco smirked up at Harry before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the vampire’s lips. “Of course, I hope it’s cloudy so you aren’t whining all day.” he said with a teasing smile.

            Harry sighed as the scent of Draco’s blood wafted over him, and groaned softly as the normal dull burn in his throat flared. _“This is getting ridiculous! I have fed from the squibs twice and once from him today! How can I still want his blood?”_ Harry mentally growled.

            Draco watched as the smile on Harry’s lips turned into a scowl. “Harry, what is it?” He asked.

            “You should go to the dorms.” Harry said softly as he took a step backwards regretfully.

            Draco glared at Harry. “I thought you were going to come with me tonight. Remember, Blaise and Theo had to go to Theo’s brother’s wedding and I have the dorm to myself.” Draco reminded Harry, his tone leaving no doubt in Harry’s mind that he was in deep shit for suggesting Draco return to the Slytherin dorms alone.

            Harry shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry Draco, but I can’t. My thirst has been getting worse, or rather my thirst for you has. Severus said it is my body trying to force me into changing you. My point is; I drank from you after dinner and I am already finding it hard to not sink my fangs into you.” Harry muttered, being a little more graphic then need be, hoping Draco would get the point.

            “So drink again, I don’t mind.” Draco said defiantly tilting his head to the side.

            Harry moaned at the tempting sight before him. “Draco, I already drank too much from you tonight, if I were to again…it wouldn’t be good. And if I were holding you in my arms all night I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from drinking again. If I go to the dorms with you tonight I could kill you.”

            Draco sighed knowing Harry was right. “Last day of term can’t come quick enough! Why are we waiting until then to change me again?” Draco asked in a whining voice.

            “Because you will miss less class time that way.” Harry chuckled, reminding his impatient mate.

            Draco pouted slightly. “Right, well I guess I should head to bed…alone”

            Harry shook his head with a smile. “Good night Draco, I will see you in the morning.” he said before holding his breath and kissing his mate quickly, then walking through the door into Severus’ living room. The moment the door closed behind him, Harry took a breath of Draco-free air. “This is mental.” he muttered, resting his head against the door and closing his eyes; only to quickly open them when he heard chuckling coming from the couch.

            “He was rather childish wasn’t he.” Severus said from his arm chair.

            Harry walked over to the sofa rolling his eyes. “It’s not that, I agree with him, end of term can’t come soon enough. All I want to do is drink from him and sha…snog him.” Harry stuttered glad he couldn’t blush. “At least the desire for his blood will stop once he’s turned, and he’ll be less…fragile. I’m so sick of worrying that I will kill him!” Harry exclaimed as he dropped down onto the sofa and glared at the fire in the hearth until it hurt his eyes.

            Severus sighed and closed the massive book he had been reading, setting it on a side table that held a lamp. “Harry, I understand why you boys are waiting to turn Draco, but think about it logically. It has only been a month since you found out he is your mate and think about how intense your desire for his blood is already, you still have close to two and a half months before you plan to turn him. How much risk are you willing to take? You’re going to end up hurting him, either physically or emotionally by trying to stay away.” Severus said seriously.

            “I know.” Harry said sadly. “I’m just not sure if I can do it. Oh sure I know what I have to do, you taught me that; but I wouldn’t have chosen this life. I can’t believe Draco is choosing it, I don’t think I am strong enough to give it to him.”

            “Harry.” Severus said, his face showing his sadness. “That is how I felt while James and I were making plans for me to turn him; I put it off and look what happened. I’m not saying the same thing will happen to you and Draco, but fate is cruel Harry, don’t give it more opportunities to mess with your life then it already has.”

            Harry leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. “I’ll talk to Draco tomorrow, we are going to Hogsmeade. What are your plans for tomorrow?” Harry asked, opening his eyes to look at his sire.

            “Unfortunately I too will be in Hogsmeade, it is my weekend to supervise the students.” Severus said with a scowl, his face showing how distasteful he thought the job to be.

            Harry laughed as he stood up from the sofa. “I’m going to bed, see you around tomorrow probably. G’night Severus.” Harry said with a little yawn as he walked towards his bedroom.

            “Good night Harry.” Severus responded before the fledgling had closed the door.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            “Draco, I’m going to wait outside while you pay.” Harry called across Honeydukes to where his mate was waiting in line with a bag full of his mother’s favourite chocolates. When Harry saw Draco nod he turned to walk out of the shop. It had been a good day so far in Hogsmeade; it was cloudy out, he was spending time with Draco, no one had asked for his autograph, no one had commented on his vampirism, and no Death Eaters had attacked. _“Definitely a good day.”_ Harry thought with a smile as he exited the shop and leaned against the wall.

            “Well young Harry, I was right; immortality does suit you.” said an amused whispery voice that Harry instantly recognised.

            Harry quickly turned to his left to see a man with long brown hair and violet eyes. If Harry hadn’t known better he would never have guessed that this man was a vampire. “You!” Harry growled, taking a defensive stance; not bothering to draw his wand, knowing it would be useless.

            The vampire smirked at Harry, knowing the fledgling had no chance in a fight. “Now now Harry, why are you on the defensive? Surely you know that if I had wanted you dead, you would be. Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about, I have heard that you have found your mate, and that you have yet to change him. You are going to undo all my hard work Harry; I can’t let you die just so the boy stays human.” he said as he lazily walked closer to Harry his smirk never leaving his face.

            Harry was about to respond when the door to Honeydukes opened. “I’m sorry that took so bloody long! That witch at the till was a complete mor…Harry what’s going on?” Draco asked his eyes widening at the sight before him.

            Before Harry could move to protect his mate the vampire had disappeared. Harry turned quickly to see his maker holding Draco with one hand on his head, the other on his shoulder baring Draco’s neck to his fangs. “If you won’t change him on your own, I will have to force your hand.” the vampire said as he leaned in to sink his fangs into Draco’s pale neck.

            Harry growled in rage and lunged at the vampire threatening his mate, only to be backhanded so hard that he flew into the wall of Honeydukes and blacked out.

            Harry was awoken within moments by the sounds of Draco crying out in pain. Groggily Harry opened his eyes to see his world spinning. After a moment Harry’s vision began to clear and he saw the vampire lowering a very bloody Draco onto the ground before walking over to him. “The only thing that can save your mate now is your blood, young one. The choice is yours, either way you will live.” he whispered before disappearing down an alley.

            Harry shakily pushed himself to his feet and ran over to Draco the best he could. “Oh Merlin!” Harry gasped as he was hit with the scent of his mate’s blood as he fell to his knees beside Draco. “Draco…” Harry whispered as he watched the blonde gasping for breath with panicked eyes as he tried to talk to Harry only to spit out blood. “SEVERUS!” Harry called out, knowing that his sire was in the village and would hear him.

            Within seconds Severus was kneeling on the bloody ground beside Harry. “What happened?!” he asked frantically.

            “The one who attacked me…he wanted to force me to change Draco…is that my only option?” Harry asked his voice small and terrified as he ran a comforting hand through Draco’s platinum hair trying to calm his frightened mate.

            Severus nodded. “Yes Harry, you need to change him now! Give him as much blood as you possibly can, I’m going after that bastard!” he hissed as he stood and began running into the same alley as the vampire, following the scent of Draco’s blood.

            Harry looked down at Draco and could see his eyes starting to lose focus. “It will be ok, Draco.” he whispered with a soft smile before tearing open his own wrist with his fangs. “Draco you need to drink as much of this as you can.” Harry said, clenching his teeth at the pain as he pressed his wrist to Draco’s mouth.

            Draco immediately latched onto Harry’s wrist with his mouth and began swallowing the blood that flowed into his mouth. “That’s it Draco, it will make some of the pain go away, drink.” Harry encouraged his mate, not caring that by now they were surrounded by students and a few teachers; all too afraid to do anything. Harry groaned as he felt Draco begin to pull his blood into him instead of just letting it flow. _“He’s getting stronger!”_ Harry thought with a smile before leaning down and whispering in his mate’s ear. “I can feel you pulling my blood from me, once all the pain is gone, you need to stop or you will hurt me.”

            Draco nodded minutely, showing he understood as he continued to drink. A minute later Draco removed his mouth from Harry’s wrist with a satisfied sigh, licking his lips to get the stray drops. “Har…” he tried to say but was cut off by the sound of blood gurgling in his throat.

            “Shhh, Draco don’t try and talk yet; your body isn’t healed. I need to get you to the castle.” Harry said, giving his mate a reassuring kiss before picking him up and running at full speed to his room in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

            The run that had only taken a few moments felt like an eternity as Harry quickly explained to Draco what would happen next. Very soon the numbing effects of his blood would be gone and the pain would be back, he would vomit twice to cleanse him of his human blood, he would lose his senses, then he would die and remain dead for a month. Draco nodded softly, knowing all this already. By the time Draco was laying on Harry’s bed the pain had returned and he was writhing in agony as gurgled screams tore from his shredded throat. Harry gently touched the abused skin on his mate’s neck as he sat beside him; holding a bucket in preparation for the vomit. “I don’t know why he had to drain you so violently, he did the same to me, tore my throat wide open too. It would have been a lot less painful if he had just done it gently.” Harry muttered, knowing Draco could hear him clearly. “Draco I hope you’re not scared, you have researched this enough to know what happens, you know I am here and am not leaving your side for the next month.” Harry said reassuring himself more than Draco. Within a few minutes Draco had purged himself of his human blood and Harry could tell he had lost his sight and hearing. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco’s blood stained lips and pulled away as his mate’s heart shuddered to a stop.

 


	10. Justice

            Harry had been sitting in the same spot beside his bed for the last five hours, his eyes never leaving the body of his mate. He had watched in fascination as the shredded skin and arteries of Draco’s throat had slowly knitted back together, not leaving a single mark. Harry sighed softly as he pulled out his wand, cast several cleaning charms on Draco’s clothing and summoned a warm wet wash cloth, which he used to gently wipe the dry blood off of Draco’s neck before sitting back down in his chair. _“This is going to be a long month, but I told him I’d be right here the whole time.”_ Harry thought as he heard the floo flare up in the living room. A moment later there was a knock on the door which Harry ignored, save for the glare he sent in the general direction.

            “Harry, may I come in?” The voice of Professor Dumbledore asked from the other side of the closed door.

            Harry sighed, knowing he had no right to deny the Headmaster entrance to the room. “Yes.” he called out, just loud enough for the older man to hear, before turning back to his mate; listening to the sound of the vampiric blood thundering through Draco’s veins, every second changing him and bringing him back to Harry.

            “Harry what happened? There are rumours flying all around the castle none of the teachers know what happened in Hogsmeade.” Dumbledore said his eyes growing sad at seeing Draco’s dead body lying on Harry’s bed, even though he knew the boy wasn’t going to stay dead.

            Harry shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Draco’s face. “Get Severus to tell you sir, if I talk about it I will lose my temper and that could be dangerous.”

            “Harry, no one has seen Severus since he left you in the village.” Dumbledore said as he transfigured one of Harry’s holey socks on the floor into a comfortable arm chair. “Now tell me what happened.”

            Harry sighed before turning to look at the Headmaster. “We were shopping and I left a shop while Draco was paying. Right there outside the door was my sire. He started talking about how he knew I found my mate and he seemed to think I wasn’t going to turn him. Then Draco came out of the shop and it all happened so fast; he had Draco and was about to bite him, I attacked and he hit me so hard I blacked out. When I came to, Draco was on the ground bleeding. I called Severus and he told me I had to turn Draco, then he went off after my maker. I fed Draco my blood and carried him here and have been here since.” Harry finished before taking a breath, only to be hit with the scent of blood radiating from Dumbledore.

            Albus remained silent processing all Harry had just told him, only speaking again after a few minutes. “Very few people saw what happened from the beginning and none of them could hear what you and the other vampire were saying. But there were many people who watched you let Draco feed from you and run off at vampire speed; you were careless Harry.”

            Harry reluctantly tore his eyes from his mate to glare at the Headmaster. “I don’t care; it was either that or let him die! There was no way I was going to let Draco be taken from me by my sadistic maker! I hope when Severus finds him he realizes who he was messing with!” Harry growled before turning back to Draco, not giving the Headmaster anymore of his attention.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Severus Snape stood on the outskirts of a very familiar village high in the mountains, a few hours from Hogwarts. This is where the trail of Harry’s maker had led him, to the place of his own vampiric birth. Severus looked around the village he knew was completely inhabited by vampires. _“It’s not so odd that the trail let here, to the largest settlement of our kind in Britan.”_ Severus reassured himself, but in his gut he knew there was more to it than that. With a sigh Severus followed the scent into the village, noticing something wrong as he walked. _“It’s too quiet, it is an hour after sundown this place should be busy with vampires.”_ he thought as he came to a stop at the door of a house. Severus closed his eyes and listened very closely to find that the only sounds of life were coming from this house. Opening his eyes he reached for the door knob only to have the door open before he could touch it.

            “It is rude to enter someone’s home without knocking.” A familiar voice said as a vampire with violate eyes stepped out of the house.

            Frowning, Severus stepped back, trying to figure out where he knew this vampire from; within a few moments his memory provided the answers. “You!” he hissed at the evil sadistic vampire who had not only recently forced two teenagers into life as a vampire but had done the same to Snape as well.

            “You know me?” The vampire asked confused before smirking as he walked farther into the deserted street. “Oh I remember now, you were that little Death Eater I made an example of, all those years ago. At the time that was enough to convince most of our kind to side against Snake Face, but this time I was not so lucky. As you can see my village is emptied and my friends have gone, some have joined the Dark Lord.” he said, sneering the title in a mocking tone. “And some have fled, none of them had faith that the events I have set in motion will not only bring down that mad man, but also improve our standing in the wizarding world.”

            Severus growled, his face showing none of the anger that was bubbling inside of him. “Harry was destined to defeat the Dark Lord before you ever turned him, and as for our standing in the wizarding world, it has already improved since Fudge and Umbridge were removed from the Ministry. You turned a sixteen year old boy for nothing! And forced him to change his mate before they were ready! You are what give vampires a bad name, you are the reason people fear and persecute us, and it is monsters like you who keep the rest of us from living normal lives!” Severus hissed as he quickly lunged at the one who made him, catching him around the waist throwing him to the ground.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            Harry returned to his bedroom and his bedside vigil after having left Draco for ten minutes to feed from the squibs; he hated leaving Draco but realistically he had to feed. Harry yawned before casting a quick tempus to see it was five am, and Severus had yet to return. _“He is a big vamp he can take care of himself.”_ Harry thought sleepily as he gently moved Draco from the center of the bed over to one side and climbed in next to him. “Good night Draco, I love you.” he whispered, saying the words he hadn’t said to his mate before.

            Harry was awakened a few hours later by the sound of someone tripping in the living room, the sound was so soft no human would have heard it but to Harry’s ears it sounded like thunder! In a flash Harry was out of bed and in the living room, ready to protect his changing mate to the death. “Severus! What happened?” Harry gasped, stopping short at the sight of his surrogate sire.

            Severus was leaning heavily against the wall near the door, there was blood pooling at his feet and he looked as if he were going to collapse. “Bring me the squibs.” he groaned out, his voice husky and rough. Harry immediately obeyed, bringing all of the people under their employment into the living room. Severus sighed weakly at the smell of the blood radiating from the group before him. “I am badly injured and need blood to heal; there is great risk to the lot of you. I may not be able to stop; the choice is yours if you wish to take the risk.” He said weakly as his legs threatened to give out under him.

            The squibs turned to look at each other, the couple that Harry had fed from earlier shook their heads and walked back to their quarters; but three of the people remained, fear clear on their faces but they had come to trust these vampires and believed they were safe.

            Severus nodded his thanks taking a step towards the nearest squib, only to have his legs give out under him. “Come.” he said quietly beckoning the man closer from the floor. The squib walked over to Severus, sank down to his knees and pulled his sleeping shirt off, tilting his head to the side giving Severus full access to his throat.

            Harry watched as his mentor sank his fangs into the young man’s neck and began drinking deeply. Harry listened to the heartbeat of the man and soon he could hear it slowing, but Severus was still pulling great draughts of blood from him, “Severus, you need to stop” Harry muttered putting a hand on his sire’s shoulder. “You helped me once, let me help you. You are going to kill him, stop!”

            A moment later, Severus pulled away from the dazed squib with an annoyed growl. “Thank you Harry” he muttered, letting go of the man who shakily rose to his feet.

            The next two feedings went smoother, Severus was able to stop easily with them; by the time he was done feeding his wounds had closed and all that remained as evidence of Severus’ injuries was the blood on the floor and his garments. By the time he had sat heavily in his arm chair, Severus was feeling quite himself again. “I apologise for you having to see me like that Harry. I assume you’re still wondering what happened.” he stated, not even bothering to wait for Harry’s response before continuing. “I tracked your maker to a village solely inhabited by vampires, but it was deserted save for the bastard. This is the same village I was made in; it seems we have something in common, for he was my maker as well. We fought and that is how I got injured. Now he is no longer…a problem.” Severus said tiredly. “Go back to bed Harry, I will inform the headmaster of my return and that I will need a replacement for tomorrow’s classes. Also that you shall not be attending classes for the next month. I assume you want to spend it with Draco?”

            Harry nodded before walking to his bedroom and crawling back into bed alongside Draco’s dead body.

 

 

 


	11. Firsts

            Harry sat in his customary chair next to his bed with his eyes glued to his mate. In the month since Draco’s transformation began Harry had not once stepped outside of his and Severus’s chambers. He only permitted the Potions Master and Dumbledore entry; maintaining his constant vigil, never leaving Draco’s side for more than an hour. Tonight was different though. When Harry had woke at sunset, he didn’t go about his normal routine of showering then feeding, before sitting beside Draco’s bed and catching up on missed school work. All Harry had done was get dressed in the complete darkness and sit staring at Draco waiting for the moment his mate’s eyes opened when he could look into those icy blue depths again.  

            Harry stared at the changes that his vampiric blood made on Draco, which were few and would never be noticed by humans; Draco’s skin was whiter than before, almost porcelain looking, his lips had plumped up a bit and taken on more of a red hue, and his muscles gained more definition. Little things that seemed so prominent to Harry’s preternatural sight would never be noticed by anyone else. Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts and appraisal of Draco’s new appearance that he barely noticed when Draco took his first shaky breath in a month. “Draco.” Harry whispered as quietly as possible, knowing it would still sound loud to his mate.

            Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. “Harry, it worked?” he asked groggily, flinching at the volume of his normal speech.

            “Yes it worked, you’re a vampire now.” Harry said, never raising the volume of his voice as he watched Draco sit up in the bed and turn towards him. Harry gasped, his breath catching in his throat when his eyes met Draco’s. His mate’s eyes were even more intense than ever before, their blue more crystalline and piercing and sent shivers down Harry’s spine straight to his groin.

            Draco nodded with a small smile as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. “I’m thirsty, I can smell the squibs…” he muttered as if the thought was slightly repulsive.

            Harry sighed softly, he had no idea how to be some one’s sire but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. “Yes I’m sure you are thirsty, but before we feed, is there anything you want to know? I know you researched like a fiend before this happened, but any questions?” Harry asked as he reached out and brushed a strand of Draco’s white blonde hair from his face.

            Draco’s whole body relaxed at Harry’s touch as he enjoyed how soft and rough the skin on Harry’s hand felt at the same time. “No, I knew what I was getting into. I’m just thirsty, are we going hunting or are we feeding from the squibs?” Draco asked trying to cover his nervousness with a cocky grin.

            “We are feeding here, two of the squibs have volunteered tonight; they know the risks. Now you have a choice to make Draco, do you want me to feed first to show you how or would you rather feed first? Watching me will be difficult…” Harry said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

            “You first.” Draco said before he quickly covered his eyes as Harry opened the door into the living room; the light from the fireplace was burning his eyes.

            Harry quickly turned around and stood in front of Draco, blocking the light. “You can open your eyes Draco. I know it feels like your eyes are going to burn out, but believe me they won’t. You need to take baby steps, I know it is a shock to the system but at least I didn’t have a burning candle on the bedside table like Severus did when I woke. That did not feel nice!” Harry said with a laugh, trying to put his newborn mate at ease.

            Draco nodded nervously before cracking one eye open at a time, slowly becoming accustomed to the light. “Now I see why some days you couldn’t bring yourself to get out of bed. If a bleeding fire hurts this bad the sun must be a bitch!” he muttered flashing Harry his cocky smirk.

            “You have no clue.” Harry laughed before taking Draco’s hand and leading him into the empty living room. “Wait here, I’m going to get the squib I will feed from.” he said before walking over to the door to the squibs’ quarters. A few moments later Harry returned to the living room with a cautious squib behind him. “Ok Draco, I know you’re not breathing. You need to become used to this smell, it will surround you once we go back to class.” Harry said, trying to sound encouraging.

            Draco nodded before taking a small breath, instantly he was hit with the most enticing smell in the world. “Merlin!” he gasped as he felt his fangs instantly lengthen, and his entire body scream to sink them into that soft throat.

            “You’re doing great Draco; what you smell is this woman’s blood radiating from her. It will call to you and entice you as I’m sure it is now, you need to fight it.” Harry instructed as his own body began reacting to the woman behind him. After a few moments, Draco looked like he was in control of himself enough to continue. “Now I’m going to feed, the smell and the sight of her blood will not make it easy for you to resist, so do not breath and I will try not to make a mess.” Harry said before moving over to the squib. “Now your body will know exactly where to bite, the scent of blood is strongest there, just let your body take over.” Harry instructed as he did what he was instructing. Harry’s fangs lengthen to their full potential as he closed his eyes and for the first time since the night he woke up a vampire he let the blood call to him. When his face had reached the base of the women’s neck, Harry opened his mouth wide and bit down on the soft flesh puncturing it easily. He groaned as the fragrant blood hit his tongue. All of the squibs ate like kings that evening knowing it could be their last meal and the taste of this women’s meal of lobster and pasta was heavy in her blood. Harry could hear Draco shifting restlessly from foot to foot as he took another deep pull of blood, savouring it in his mouth; trying to detect the flavours of the espresso cheese cake the squib had eaten for dessert. Never before had Harry fed like this, it had always been a necessity that he had quickly fulfilled, but with Draco standing there waiting for his turn, Harry felt like this is how it was meant to be, enjoying the experience not rushing through it. After one more mouthful of the rich blood Harry was satisfied, he slowly pulled his fangs from the woman’s throat, licking away the stray blood. “Thank you.” he said softly with a smile. “Your choice of a meal was fabulous, now if you could send the two who volunteered out here when you go back I would appreciate it.”

            The squib quickly nodded before rushing off to her quarters.

            “Sweet Slytherin that was harder than I thought it would be.” Draco breathed shakily once the squib was gone. “What do you mean her meal was fabulous?” he asked as he walked up to Harry standing next to him.

            Harry turned to his mate with a smile. “You can always tell from their blood if they have eaten or not, when they are sufficiently fed, their blood takes on a new depth and it takes less to fill you. Tonight was the first time I’ve let myself just enjoy feeding, and I could not only tell she had eaten but I could taste the food and its complex flavours.” Harry said slightly dazed by the experience.

            Draco groaned softly as the pain in his burning throat intensified at the talk of blood and how it tasted. “I hate how something so gross sounds so bloody fantastic right now!” Draco growled out, each word scraping his burning throat.

            Harry chuckled as the squibs walked in. “It is bloody fantastic, it’s only the human part of you who thinks it’s gross…Now…come on.” Harry said beckoning to Draco to come closer to the squibs standing in front of them.

            “What if I can’t stop?!” Draco blurted out nervously his eyes wide at the sight of the people he would be drinking from.

            Harry turned around to look at his mate and saw the terror in his eyes. “Draco, you will be able to stop, I will be here with you. These two people knew the risks of this, they have already received a handsome hazard pay and will receive more when you have successfully stopped. I have faith in you Draco, I will help you.” Harry said softly, as he pulled Draco into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his mate’s lips.

            Draco leaned in deepening the kiss moaning at how wonderful it felt to be kissing Harry, he could never remember it feeling so good as a human.

            Harry chuckled as he felt Draco wrap his arms around his shoulders; Harry gently nipped Draco’s bottom lip as he broke the kiss. “We can continue this later, you need to feed.” he muttered as he kissed Draco again quickly before stepping back.

            Draco groaned in frustration but he knew Harry was right, with every passing second the thirst intensified. Draco turned towards the squibs and saw the nervous looks on their faces. _“Don’t let me kill them.”_ Draco silently prayed to whoever would hear before walking up to the nearest person. The closer to the man Draco got, the stronger the scent of his blood became, and by the time Draco was standing in front of the squib. Draco’s body was quaking with his blood lust. Slowly and gently, Draco reached out and tilted the man’s head to the side baring the soft skin of his throat to the very thirsty vampire. Taking a deep breath of the intoxicating scent, Draco closed his eyes, opened his mouth and quickly sunk his fangs deep into the man’s pulsing throat. The first mouthful of blood was like liquid fire that burned through Draco waking all of the cells in his body, the second mouthful made Draco moan and his knees weak at how wonderful it tasted, the third mouthful made Draco smile into the squib’s neck when he tasted the shepherd’s pie the man had eaten for dinner, the fourth mouthful was slightly disappointing…the blood was beginning to pour into his mouth at a slower rate. Distantly Draco could hear Harry calling his name and talking to him in a calm voice, the fifth mouthful was worse than the fourth most of the flavour of the man’s meal was gone and Draco had to really work to get enough blood to fill his mouth. Draco could still hear Harry speaking to him but he wasn’t listening close enough to hear the words, just as he was about to take another pull of blood from the man in his grasp, Harry’s voice rose in volume making Draco hear him.

            “Draco you will kill him! Stop!”

            Instantly Draco pulled away from the squib his eyes flying open to see the pale man sinking to his knees now that Draco wasn’t holding him up. “Oh Merlin…did I?” he asked terrified that he had killed the man.

            Harry quickly wrapped Draco in his arms. “No, you didn’t, you stopped on time Draco. That was very well done; you did better than I did my first time.” Harry assured his mate quietly before letting go of Draco. Harry walked over to the squib, pulled a vial out of his pocket and handed it to the squib. “Here take this, it is a blood replenishing potion, Severus brewed it.” Once the man had drunken the potion Harry turned back to his mate. “Now you need more blood, it will be much easier to stop this time.” Harry assured Draco while gently pulling him over to the next squib.

            Within ten minutes, Draco was full of blood, both squibs were alive, and Draco and Harry were lying in Harry’s bed in each other’s arms for the first time in a month. “You have no idea how many times I worried that I had done something wrong, that you wouldn’t come back to me.” Harry murmured his lips on Draco’s neck.

            Draco sighed softly as Harry’s lips caused shivers to run rampant all over his body. “A little thing like death couldn’t keep me from you.” he said with a chuckle before turning his face towards Harry’s to capture his mate’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

                                                            **HD**HD**HD**

            Severus walked into his quarters that night after dinner in the Great Hall, he was slightly apprehensive of what he would find when he returned. Looking around his living room he saw an empty vial on the carpet and quickly walked over to it and scooped it up; bringing the vial to his nose he smelt what he knew to be one of his blood replenishing potions. _“So Draco was able to stop, I wonder where those two have gotten to.”_ Severus mused looking around the room, within moments his silent question was answered by a deep moan and the sound of flesh hitting flesh coming from Harry’s bedroom. _“Hormonal teenagers!”_ Severus internally growled as he quickly turned and left his quarters not planning on returning for quite a while.

                                                **HD***HD**HD**HD**HD**HD**

            “You can move; I’m fine.” Draco muttered with his face buried in his pillow as he wiggled his hips slightly, trying to encourage Harry to move.

            With a moan Harry pulled back slightly and thrust his hips forward again trying to be as gentle as possible. He had no idea how it had happened; one moment Draco was kissing him, the next they were naked and Draco was asking for Harry to shag him. Harry continued his shallow thrusting not really sure what to do, neither Draco nor Harry had ever considered themselves gay before and neither knew what they were doing.

            “Fuck Harry, I’m not going to break! Faster!” Draco growled as he pushed himself back against Harry hard, moaning at the feeling of Harry sliding into him hard and fast.

            Harry needed no more encouragement before he began thrusting harder and faster, loving the way it felt and how Draco’s moans sounded. Harry’s rhythm was still clumsy and awkward but he knew eventually that would go away. After a few moments Harry could feel his climax getting closer and quickly reached around Draco’s waist to grab the blonde’s cock and fist him in time with his thrusts.

            A few minutes later both men lay in each other’s arms fast asleep completely spent.

 


	12. Conversations

            “Harry my boy; the Minister is here to see you.”

            Harry groaned, cracking one eye open at the sound of the Headmaster rapping on the bedroom door. “Coming!” Harry called loud enough for the Headmaster to hear him, which caused Draco to waken with a jump.

            “The hell?!” Draco asked groggily as he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while glaring at the ceiling as if he could feel the harsh rays of the sun beating down on him.

            Yawning, Harry crawled out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. “The Minister is here to see me apparently; you should go back to sleep. It’s daylight, we won’t be attending classes until after the holidays. Being as new as you are the sun really hurts, I will be back to bed soon.” Harry assured Draco as he got dressed hurriedly.

            With a sigh, Draco got out of bed as well and began pulling on his sleeping pants that had been discarded the night before. “I’m thirsty, I will feed then go back to sleep, do you think it’s safe for me to feed alone?” he asked nervously.

            “You will be fine, it only gets easier.” Harry said smiling over his shoulder at his mate as he opened the bedroom door to the sitting room. “Good morning.” Harry said as he walked into the room to see Dumbledore, Severus and Rufus Scrimgeour sitting around the coffee table, drinking tea.

            “Good morning Harry, Draco, how’d you boys sleep?” Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling when Draco followed Harry out of the bedroom.

            Harry rolled his eyes at the poorly masked innuendo. “Not nearly long enough, especially for Draco. We are on a different schedule, remember.” Harry said trying to express his displeasure at having been woke up mere hours after going to sleep.

            “So it’s true then?” Scrimgeour asked, before the Headmaster could say anything.

            Harry sighed, knowing where this conversation was going. “So what’s true, Minister?” he asked dumbly as he walked over to the sofa Severus was on and sat down while Draco discretely went into the squibs quarters holding his breath as he walked.

            The Minister glared at Harry then at a smiling Dumbledore. “You know bloody well what, Mr. Potter!” he growled.

            Smirking, Harry shot a sideways glance at his sire before answering. “No I’m sorry I don’t Minister. You see, I haven’t left these rooms for a month while my mate, Draco Malfoy, made his transformation into a vampire. So you see, I haven’t had the opportunity to see what the Daily Prophet has been saying about me; therefore I have no way of knowing what you are referring to.”

            Scrimgeour gawked at Harry, his face going redder by the second. After a moment he turned to Dumbledore who was chuckling quietly. “And you are permitting two dark creatures to reside in the school and attend classes?!” he asked angrily.

            The Headmaster was just about to respond when he was cut off. “Actually Minister, he is allowing three dark creatures to reside in the school; two as students and one as the resident Potions Master. Choose your words carefully before you insult my fledgling and his mate.” Severus said quietly as he took a sip of his tea, never taking his eyes off of the Minister.

            “Explain Dumbledore!” Scrimgeour hissed as his eyes went between Severus and Harry, distrust written clearly on his face; his eyes going wider as a shirtless Draco walked into the living room licking his lips. Draco walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm next to his mate.

            “Oh dear, this is a mess.” Dumbledore said with a smile that indicated he thought this was anything but a mess. “Severus here was turned during the last war as an example to show that the vampires were not going to be used in Voldemort’s war.” the Headmaster said, pausing to wait for the Minister to stop shuddering at the name before continuing. “But Severus is not the one who needs an explanation I assume. Harry was attacked at the end of last school year in Hogsmeade by, ironically enough, the same vampire who created Severus. Since that day Harry has lived with Severus and has been learning how to control himself and his longing for blood. At the beginning of the school year Harry found out Draco was his mate, and they made plans for Harry to turn him over the Christmas break. But unfortunately last month, the same vampire attacked Draco and Harry had no choice but to turn Draco prematurely. I believe that sums it up nicely.” Dumbledore said as he took a sip of his tea and frowned before casting a quick warming charm on his cup.

            Harry turned to Draco and took his hand, knowing that the majority of this information was new to him.

            Scrimgeour was silent for a few moments while he tried to process all the information he had just been given. “So these three, they are not dangerous?” he asked.

            “I wouldn’t say that Minister, but they are not a danger to anyone here. They can control themselves, as can all vampires. The difference is whether or not they want to. Draco, Harry, and Severus all have the desire to control themselves and not harm anyone, so they control their thirst. Other vampires may not be doing so.” The Headmaster said carefully.

            The Minister nodded, taking a sip of his cold tea before speaking up again. “And what of this other vampire, the one who attacked them all, surely he is a danger, what has been done about him?” he asked nervously.

            “He is not an issue any longer.” Severus said calmly, giving the Minister a look that clearly told him what had happed to the vampire.

            “Good, but I am curious to know why he did all of this? Why would he attack Harry? Was he working for He Who Must Not Be Named?” Scrimgeour wondered out loud.

            “No sir he wasn’t.” Harry said quietly, “The night he attacked me, he was ranting about how he didn’t like Voldemort and about how badly the Ministry treats vampires. He said he was turning me because he knew that I am the one who has to kill Voldemort and that the Ministry can’t treat me like scum after I do that. So he was hoping by turning me into a vampire that the Ministry would revise some of their laws. He turned Draco because he thought I was trying to be a martyr by not changing my mate, he didn’t know we were just waiting until holidays.”

            “Good, good, now that that is cleared up I need you to make a statement to the press; you need to put a stop to all these rumors flying around about you being a vampire. Oh I know they are true but the rest of the world does not need to know that their saviour is a dark creature and such.” Scrimgeour said in a hurried businesslike manner.

            Harry sighed sadly, as he heard both Severus and Draco hiss so lowly that the Minister couldn’t hear. “No Minister, I will not do that. I have done a lot of reading since this summer and do you know that I am not considered human or even a creature of human-like intelligence now? It is illegal for me to be at this school, it is against the law for me to be within a ten killometer radius of any wizarding community, I am forbidden my wand, and if I am so much as caught within five feet of any witch or wizard I am to be executed. Those are the current laws pertaining to vampires, they were written in 1410. If that is the treatment I am expected to get by my Ministry, why would I do anything for them?” Harry asked his eyes narrowing with every word. “And before you say that things have gotten better since Umbridge and Fudge were removed, let me remind you that those laws are still in place.”

            The Minister quickly looked away from the angry vampire. “I’m sorry Harry, but these are centuries old laws. I can’t just go changing them willy nilly! They are very practical laws, your kind are very dangerous and all.” He said quickly, and was instantly met with low hisses from all three vampires.

            “Boys settle down.” Dumbledore said cheerily before turning to Scrimgeour. “Now Rufus, you know as well as I, how easily laws can be changed, and these laws were written in a time of ignorance and fear of what was not understood. I am a fairly important person in many of the wizarding courts and I have the power to put forth a motion to change these laws. But think about it Minister, if you reached out your hand to the vampires in a time of war and fear, offering them equality; what that would do for moral? Better yet, if you had young Harry here make a public statement that he is the one fighting for the vampire race, his race, the rest of the Wizarding world would accept it. And it might even the scales a bit, Voldemort has Dementors, Giants, Trolls, and all sort of nasty beings. If we had the vampires on our side, it would be a great help. Their resistance to most spells would be a huge benefit, not to mention their speed and heightened senses.” Dumbledore said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face serious for the first time this evening.

            “Albus, you can’t be serious!” Scrimgeour growled as he stood up and started pacing in front of the fire place.

            “If he isn’t, I am.” Harry said rising to his feet and walking at vampiric speed to the Minister. “If you do not make the Unbreakable Vow that you will do everything within your power to amend these barbaric laws, I am done with the war. Why should I fight and risk my life and the life of my mate for a world who has the power to execute me on the spot for carrying a wand?” said Harry with a small smirk at how his preternatural speed disturbed Scrimgeour.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhddhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

*Two Months Later*

            “Why did I agree to this again?” Harry asked his mate a week later as the blonde picked at a piece of fluff currently offending Harry’s new dress robes. The couple were waiting in a small room off the main atrium of the Ministry of Magic, having just come out of the vote on the vampire laws.

            “You did this to improve our future and the future of all vampires. You did this because you have a hero complex.” Draco said with a smirk as he kissed his mate’s neck gently.

            Harry sighed, he hated public speaking and here he was about to step out in front of hundreds of witches and wizards; the reporters for the Wizarding Wireless Network, Daily Prophet, and the Quibbler and tell them all that he is a vampire and that the Ministry had eliminated all the absurd laws. “All those vampires are damn lucky I made the Unbreakable Vow or else I don’t think I would be able to do this.” he said nervously.

            “You can do this” Draco said softly, as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. “I love you and I know you can do this.”

            Harry smiled, as he felt all the tension leave his body. “I love you too, Draco.” he whispered before leaning in to kiss his mate.

            “Guess it’s time.” Harry sighed before reluctantly untangling himself from Draco’s embrace and walking out of the room they were in. They were greeted by hundreds of voices shouting questions about the mysterious press conference, and quite a few cheers for the Chosen One. Harry made his way over to the small stage that had been erected, quickly stood behind the podium and waited for the crowd to fall silent. As he waited, he looked around the crowd. There were many people he did not recognize and a few he did. He saw members of the Order, former Hogwarts students, and the five leaders of vampire covens that Severus was able to track down. Harry gave a small nod to the ancient vampires at the back of the crowd before pulling out his wand and casting Sonorus on himself. “Good afternoon. I thank you all for joining me here today. I know a great many of you are curious as to what this is about. I am well aware that the Daily Prophet has been printing a great many things about me which have concerned you all and I thank you for caring for my well-being. Over the last two months, I have been working with the Ministry and the Wizengamot to cast aside some rather archaic and barbaric laws which effect a whole race. This race consist of men, women, children, witches, wizards, squibs, and muggles. These people have had all rights stripped from them, the right to an education, the right to a wand if they possess magic, the right to enter any wizarding community, the right to have a conversation with anyone possessing magic. Those are just a few of the restrictions made by the Ministry in the year 1410 and every one of which is punishable by death. These are the restrictions that vampires have had to face for centuries; they have had all their vaults at Gringotts frozen, had all properties and lands seized, have been declared dark creatures of less than human intelligence, have been forced to go into hiding and only come out in the cover of Darkness. These people have been labelled murderers and evil creatures, all because of the acts of a select number. Yes, vampires need fresh human blood to live but contrary to common beliefs they can restrain themselves and not kill when they feed. For the past five hundred odd years, vampires, my people have had to live with these laws.” Harry said, his face calm as the whole atrium burst out in noise. After a few minutes the noise had not died down. “Silence!” Harry yelled, causing the whole room to fall quiet. He let out a nervous breath as he felt a hand slip into his. He turned his head to see Draco standing at his side, the picture of a perfect Malfoy.

            “You can do this.” Draco whispered as he gave Harry’s hand a squeeze and turned back to the crowd.

            “I know this news may come as a shock to you, but I am a vampire, as is my mate Draco Malfoy. We are not going to hide this anymore, and nor do we have to! As of today: February 17th at 2:10pm we were granted equal status with witches and wizards! All the old laws oppressing vampires are gone!” Harry declared his face beaming with his smile. There was a lot of grumbling from the crowd and a few cheers from the odd vampire or vampire supporter. After a few minutes Harry continued: “While the old laws are gone, there are some new ones that need to be known to all. While we can once again own our own properties, have our own wand, walk down Diagon Alley, and shake hands with the Minister of Magic; there are still a few restrictions which are completely reasonable. The Ministry will begin immediately setting up a house in every wizarding community that will house people willing to be…donors, these people will get paid handsomely for the risks they put themselves at. The Ministry greatly urges all vampires to use this resource, it is free for our kind to use, we may feed on any witch or wizard who offers, muggles are…unrestricted in our feeding. We are held in the same esteem as wizards now, so we suffer the same laws for murder, killing a witch or wizard has the same consequences as it would for them, Azkaban, the Kiss, we will be tried the same as anyone else now. There are more, but I assure everyone they are there for the safety of all involved. Also let me make it perfectly clear, vampire hunting is now illegal, the penalty is the same as if you were to murder another witch or wizard…I must admit that I like that law.” Harry paused as he chuckled at the outraged looks on many of the people in the atrium. “Pamphlets of these new laws and accurate information about vampires will be available here at the Ministry and owls will be arriving at every coven of two or more with the new laws. I thank you all for listening and hope you all share my enthusiasm and hope that this will bring peace between witches and wizards and a better life for all; a life without fear of one another.” Harry sighed as he stepped away from the podium, he had only been speaking for fifteen minutes but it had seemed much longer.

            Just as Harry was about to completely leave the stage, a voice shouted out. “A question if you would, Mr. Potter?” Harry stopped and turned towards the older wizard who spoke up. “How does being a vampire affect the war effort on your end?”

            Harry smirked; this was a question he would gladly answer. “Thank you for asking that, sir. From what I have been told of the last war, Voldemort had about half a dozen vampires on his side; they brought destruction where ever they went and they were only fighting so they could glutton themselves, they had no real cause. At the moment the light has three fully devoted vampires who are fighting for those they love, if two rouge vampires can do that much damage, imagine how much we can do. Any vampire who wishes to join us may find me at Hogwarts, but be prepared to be questioned under Veritaserum about their intentions. We can’t afford any Death Eaters to try and trick us.”

 


	13. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story, this is the last chapter! So I posted this on ff.net in 2012 and I just wanted to let you know that I absolutely hate the last two chapters but at the time my writers block was so insane thats the best I could come up with, forgive me those two chapters please!

 

            As Harry walked down the corridor on his way back from the Great Hall, having just finished writing his Charms NEWT, he thought back onto the last several months since the press conference. It had taken a while but the majority of the Wizarding world had finally come to terms with Harry being a vampire and being mated to a Malfoy. If only they had been as accepting of the new laws. Endless howlers and mail curses had been sent to both the Ministry and Harry, by the magical community and a few angry vampires, but now at the end of June the fuss was starting to calm down.

            These last months had been some of the busiest and happiest of Harry’s life. Draco and Harry still lived with Severus who, despite his grumblings over “hormonal teenagers,” seemed to quite enjoy having the two fledglings sharing his quarters. It also seemed that living with a Professor, and the student with some of the highest grades, had rubbed off on him as his own grades had gone up, he had just finished his last exam and was very hopeful.

            Aside from schoolwork and getting to know his mate better, Harry’s weekends had been devoted to recruiting as many vampires as possible to the light as well as coming up with a strategy for the battle that was sure to come. Harry had spent long hours with Dumbledore and the leaders of the vampire covens, planning for every possible scenario. For the first time since he entered the magical world Harry felt prepared for what came next.

            Harry smiled contently to himself as he walked towards the dungeons, lost in his own thoughts as the rest of the school left their exams and began heading about their own business. Harry had just reached the final staircase before home, when he heard someone calling his name.

            “Harry! Harry, wait!” A third year Hufflepuff called breathlessly as she ran towards the vampire. “The Headmaster wanted me to give this to you!” she panted, holding out a letter.

            Harry took the envelope from the girl whose name he didn’t know. “Thanks.” he said with a smile which caused the girl to fidget and giggle nervously before running off down the corridor.  “Mental.” Harry muttered watching the girl in confusion. Shaking his head, Harry quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Harry,_

_It’s time. Please come to my office immediately. Everyone else will meet you here shortly._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S._

_I like cotton candy._

            Harry sighed, then shoved the letter in his pocket and quickly looked around to make sure that there was nobody around before running as fast as possible Within seconds, he was standing in front of the stone gargoyle. “Cotton Candy.” Harry said quietly, causing the gargoyle to jump aside, allowing Harry access to the spiral staircase, which he quickly climbed. Once at the top, Harry knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a response, only to have the door swing open revealing Dumbledore, Severus, Draco, and some man Harry didn’t know. Harry silently walked over to Draco, wrapping an arm around his mate’s waist, feeling all the tension leaving the blonde’s body at the simple touch.

            “I’m sorry Dumbledore, that’s all I know. The Dark Lord was talking with three vampire leaders, and he feels the thirty vampire recruits will be enough to squash all resistance; they are attacking tonight during the end of exam feast. I must go, Headmaster, before I am missed. I would like to make it out of this war alive.” The man said before turning and walking to the door.

            “Thank you Roland, you have done us a great service.” The Headmaster said with a smile as the door closed behind the man. Quickly the Headmaster turned to the vampires in front of him. “You all heard him. Voldemort is attacking tonight with thirty vampires, his several hundred Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants, Werewolves, and anyone else he has recruited. Severus, our forty vampires should be enough yes?” Albus asked as he quickly walked to his desk.

            Severus gave the older man a withering glare. “Whether or not our numbers are sufficient is irrelevant, Headmaster. We have run out of time to recruit more, but yes I believe our forty will suffice.”

            Dumbledore gave Severus a quick nod before turning to Harry and Draco. “As you know, we will need the Order of the Phoenix here for the battle. The complete Order is on its way here as we speak. Harry, that includes Miss Granger, and all the Weasleys, save Ginevera. I know things are tense between you and your friends, but you need to work together. Is that understood?”

            Harry nodded, his face showing his nerves at having to endure the verbal abuse Ron always threw at him.

            “Relax love, soon you won’t have to be around the Weasel anymore.” Draco muttered, giving Harry’s cheek a quick kiss.

            Albus smiled at the two young mates and was about to interrupt their tender moment when there was a loud knock on the door. With a quick wave of his wand, the door opened and the Order filed into the office.

            “What are the blood suckers doing here?!” Ron hissed angrily upon seeing Harry and Draco standing there.

            Draco and Harry had to bite their lips to keep from hissing at the red head.

            “Twenty points from Gryffindor for your obvious racism, and another ten for daring to question the Headmaster’s choice of company. Now Mister Weasley, unless you want to lose more points, keep your mouth shut.” Severus growled, sending Molly and Arthur a sharp look as if daring them to defend their son.

            Molly glared back but kept silent and Arthur shot a disapproving look at his youngest son.

            “Enough! Harry and Draco are here because we need the vampires on our side, speaking of which Harry, you need to summon the covens.” Dumbledore said looking pointedly at Harry.

            Harry nodded and quickly walked over to the fireplace to floo call all three leaders of the covens who were ready to fight.

            “I don’t see why Snape is standing up for Potter and the fangers! He always hated Potter!” Ron whispered angrily to Hermione who was trying desperately to keep him quiet.

            Severus growled lowly at hearing the red heads hushed query, and with an apologetic look to the Headmaster he turned on Ron. “Because Mister Weasley, I am, as you so eloquently put it, a fanger also! Now kindly shut up!” Severus hissed dangerously.

            “The leaders will be here shortly, the rest will meet us in the Great Hall, Professor.” Harry said walking back towards the group, noticing the tension.

            “Excellent! Now to bring every one up to speed. Voldemort is attacking tonight during the feast; he has all his Death Eaters and the other magic beings we have previously discussed. But we have just been informed that he also has a company of thirty vampires. Luckily for us, Harry, Severus, and Draco have been training with our own company of forty vampires.” Dumbledore said with a smile hoping that would comfort the majority of the Order who were eyeing the three vampires warily. “Excellent! Now there are a few mo…..” The Headmaster continued before being cut off by the floo flaring up, depositing two men and a woman, triplets in their humans lives, into the office. The woman was tall and thin, her flaxen blonde hair swirling around her waist as she walked, her eyes a piercing blue as deep as the freshest lake. Both men were over six feet tall and like the woman had the same flaxen blonde hair that the Viking people were famous for, their eyes a cobalt blue. “Ah wonderful, I believe introductions are in order!” Dumbledore continued, smoothly giving Harry a look that clearly meant that the young vampire was meant to do the introductions.

            Harry nodded to Dumbledore before turning to the three vampire leaders. “Agmund, Egor, Erica these people are the members of The Order of the Phoenix who will be fighting with us today.” Harry stated bowing to each individual ancient as he spoke. “Everyone, these are Agmund, Egor, and Erica, three of the oldest vampires in the world and the leaders of the three covens who will be fighting here.” Harry continued ignoring the looks of shock and hatred from a few of the Order.

            “Young one, the presence of these humans, how will it affect our strategies?” asked Erica in a heavy Norse accent as she stepped away from Agmund and Egor.

            Harry smiled apologetically before turning to the Headmaster for the answer.

            “Well my lady, Harry had previously told me that you would rather stick to fighting the vampires in Voldemort’s army instead of the Death Eaters, and I think that should still be the plan. By all means if a Death Eater attacks you, attack back, but you are most needed facing your own kind; our spells, as you know, have little effect on vampires, so you are our greatest hope.” Dumbledore said smiling at the beautiful ancient who, with a nod and a slight smile, turned back towards her bothers.

            “While we are on that, I was hoping you would talk to your covens quickly before we meet up in the Great Hall.” Harry said quickly, still not use to giving his opinions and expressing his desires to the elders. “I was also hoping you could remind them that our actions today could undo everything we have gained in the last few months. So if at all possible, when around the humans I would like us to fight with magic, if only to lure our opponents away from the majority of the humans. I’m worried that if they see us in fighting as vampires it will ruin everything.” Harry admitted quietly hating that he had to worry about this.

            The ancient siblings nodded before Egor spoke up. “We will do this for you, young one, but it may be difficult, to fight in our fashion is in our blood.”

            Harry nodded his understanding before speaking again. “Speaking of blood, I think we all should feed heavily before the battle. There is going to be a lot of bloodshed, and I don’t know about you older ones but Draco and I still find it difficult to just walk away when someone is bleeding.” Harry said ruefully as he saw a few members of the Order squirming uncomfortably.

            The triplets smiled knowingly before Egor spoke in his quiet voice. “Yes that would be best, even ones as old as us get tempted still. Our covens will be fed before we meet in the Great Hall. Perhaps Dumbledore, you could use that extra time to make your students aware of our presence so there is little panic.” he suggested before walking to the floo, Agmund and Erica following him. “We will return in an hour.” Egor said before walking into the green flames and disappearing followed by his siblings.

            Once the three ancients had left Severus turned to Dumbledore. “Headmaster the fledglings and myself need to go now if we want to be sufficiently fed before we are due in the great hall. Unfortunately our donors may not be enough…Either we need to go to a muggle settlement, which would take too long, or have more people willing to let us drink.” He said ignoring the gasps of outrage and disgust from around the room.

            “I see.” Albus said thoughtfully, resting his bearded chin on his pointed fingers as he slowly gazed expectantly at each member of the Order of the Phoenix in turn.

            After a few uncomfortable moments Arthur Weasley stepped forward along with Fred and George. “We’ll help you” Arthur said his voice shaking slightly showing his nerves.

            “Thank you, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, we can use all the…food we can get, and Severus will have a blood replenishing potion for you.” Harry said with an encouraging smile as he led the three red heads out of the office followed by his mate and sire.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

            “Quiet please!” Dumbledore called above the deafening din in the Great Hall, within moments the entire hall was silent. “Now I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here, interrupting your exams. We have received intelligence that Lord Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts during the feast tonight.” The headmaster stated calmly, getting drowned out by the scared voices of the students. “QUIET!” Albus shouted causing the hall to go silent once more. “There is no need to panic as we have a plan for this exact scenario. Now firstly, all students sixth year and younger need to gather in the corner of the hall with your prefects, who will take you by portkey to a safe location where you will be able to contact your families. Your belongings will be sent by house elf as soon as possible. Head boys and girls stay behind please.” The hall remained eerily quiet as the prefects portkeyed the students out of the hall. Dumbledore was just about to start speaking again when Harry walked into the Great Hall with Draco, Severus, and the three Weasleys. Without a word the six of them walked up to the Head Table and stood behind Dumbledore. “Now seventh years, you are all legally adults. The choice to stay and fight is yours, although if any of you will be joining Voldemort in the fight you are not welcome to stay here. I’m sure you understand. So any students not wanting to stay should go to their head boy or head girl and they will portkey you to a safe place as well.”

            After a few minutes when all the seventh years that wished to leave had been portkeyed away, Dumbledore opened the doors to the Great Hall with a wave of his wand revealing the members of the Order. “For those of you who don’t know, these people are the members of the Order of the Phoenix and will be fighting here at the school to defeat Voldemort. They are not the only ones. In a few minutes more guests, who will be critical in this battle, vampires, will join us. There will be forty vampires, plus Professor Snape, Harry and Draco fighting alongside us tonight. These allies are here to fight Voldemort’s own vampire troops.” Dumbledore said seriously ignoring the out bursts from the students at the revelation of their potions master being a vampire. Dumbledore waited for the noise to settle before continuing. “These vampires will be focusing mainly on Voldemort’s own vampire recruits, they are necessary in this battle as our spells do not effect vampires other than to anger them. Now I believe Harry has a few things he’d like to say to you before you are given your assignments.”

           

            Harry swallowed nervously, the taste of Fred’s blood still thick on his tongue, before walking next to Dumbledore. “Hi guys I just wanted to run some things by you. As I hope you have all realized over the past few months, vampires, my people are not monsters. We have self-restraint, and every vampire on our side has fed heavily so we are not a risk to any of you. That being said I cannot promise the same for the vampires fighting for Voldemort. Voldemort is unaware that we have our own vampire troops so hopefully our presence will be enough to distract their vampires from the rest of you. But I need to be honest with you all, there will be people hurt and bleeding in this battle, and I am not promising that Voldemorts vampires will resist feeding. Our own forces will do our best to draw the other vampires into the forest or as far from the main battle as possible to try and stop that from happening. But I felt you needed to be prepared.” Harry looked around the Great Hall at all the 7th year students who had remained behind; some of them looked determined, others down right terrified. “Secondly,” Harry said as he waved his wand opening the doors to the Great Hall, “These are the vampires of three of our oldest and strongest covens, they are here to fight alongside us.” He said as the covens filed into the hall, paying no mind to the multiple stares they received. Harry turned to Dumbledore with a nod before he, Draco, and Severus went to join the rest of the vampires.

 

            “Alright every one, now onto your assignments.” Dumbledore called out cheerily.

 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 

            Harry stood in the courtyard holding Draco’s hand tightly in his as he watched hundreds of spells hit the protective wards around the castle. “This is it” he whispered as he turned to look at his mate, the one person in the world he couldn’t live without. “I need you to stay safe Draco.” he almost whimpered as he pulled Draco closer to him, drawing comfort from the fact that he was there now.

 

            Draco smiled softly, giving Harry’s hand a tight squeeze. “Ditto.” he whispered as he leaned in and brushed a chaste kiss over Harry’s lips.

 

            Harry was about to answer when a deafening crack echoed around them, looking up Harry saw large chunks of the wards falling from the sky to dissolve in thin air. “The shit is about to hit the fan now!” he said with a grin as he drew his wand.

 

            “Honestly love, I don’t understand some of the things you say.” Draco teased as crouched down into battle position instinctively.

 

            Harry chuckled, but quickly sobered as the first of Voldemort’s vampires darted into the courtyard, only to be quickly greeted by the vampires fighting for the light. By the time the Death Eaters arrived, the air was full of hisses, growls, and screams as the Dark Lord’s vampires were being led away from the castle and destroyed. Harry stood firm beside his mate as he kept a watchful lookout for Voldemort, only to have his focus interrupted by a scream he knew all too well. Without thinking, Harry raced over to where he had heard Hermione scream, leaving his mate behind. Harry froze for a moment at the sight before him. Ron was lying on the ground bleeding profusely from multiple wounds on his torso and Hermione was lying beside him curled up twitching and screaming as Bellatrix Lestrange cast the cruciatus on Hermione another time.

 

            Harry saw red, how dare the bitch torture people who were once his friends! With a growl he pointed his wand at the mad witch.

 

            Hearing the growl, Bellatrix turned from Hermione to see a very angry Boy Who Lived pointing his wand straight at her heart and fangs bared. “Well, well, if it isn’t little Potty, came to save your mudblood eh?” she taunted, her laugh ringing in Harry’s ears.

 

Harry tightened his grip on his wand using all his self-control not to kill the evil witch in front of him. “Stupify!” he growled his wand still pointed at Bellatrix. The moment she hit the ground Harry’s focus turned to Ron and Hermione. “’Mione, are you all right?” he asked as he knelt beside her.

 

            “Y-Yes but Ron…” Hermione said in a shaky hoarse voice as she slowly got to her feet.

 

            Harry nodded, moving over to Ron who had gone a sickly white color. Harry quickly picked Ron up, barely registering the amount of blood pouring from his once best mate. “Madam Pomfrey has the Great Hall turned into a hospital,” Harry explained as he began to make his way to the Great Hall.

 

            “Harry!” Hermione called out waiting until Harry turned around before speaking again. “Thank you…and I’m sorry.”

 

            Harry nodded, pushing the emotions to the back of his mind for the time being. “Hermione, please let Draco know where I am.” Harry requested before running to the Great Hall with Ron. Once he walked through the doors, Harry was taken aback. There were so many injured people, and many dead ones scattered throughout the hall. Shaking his head, Harry made his way over to Madam Pomfrey. “Poppy, Ron!” Harry said panicky for the first time since he found his old friend bleeding on the ground.

 

            Madam Pomfrey quickly turned towards Harry, her face going white when she saw the state the redhead was in. “Set him here Harry, and go get Arthur, he’s over by the doors.” she said quickly, as she began running diagnostic spells over the young Gryffindor.

 

            Harry turned towards the door spotting the red headed patriarch right away and hurried at a human pace over to him. Once Harry stood beside the man who always treated him like a son, he saw why Mr. Weasley was in the Great Hall to begin with. On the floor side by side were Fred and George, both appearing to be asleep, except for how pale they were. Harry took a moment to mourn for the two brothers who always made him smile. “Mr. Weasley.” he said quietly as not to startle Arthur, regretting having to add more pain onto the already grieving man.

 

            “Oh! Harry what are you doing here?” Mr. Weasley asked shakily, taking in Harry’s blood soaked cloths.

 

            “Ron…Madam Pomfrey wanted me to get you.” Harry whispered, the fear of losing the person who was once his best friend making itself present.

 

            Arthur nodded, the little color that was left draining from his face before quickly heading over to where the healer was working with Harry on his heels. “Dear Merlin!” he gasped when he saw his son. “Poppy?” he asked with a desperate whine in his voice not being able to tear his eyes from his son.

 

            Madam Pomfrey looked up at the shaking father with a look of despair on her face. “I’m sorry Arthur, there is nothing I can do. He’s lost too much blood and whatever caused these wounds won’t respond to magical healing.”

 

            “There…There has to be something Poppy! Some potion, some spell, some….” Arthur trailed off as his eyes fell on Harry.

 

            Both Harry and the medi-witch looked at Arthur, confusion written on their faces at his silence, until Harry understood. “No Mr. Weasley, I can’t, Ron would never forgive either of us!” Harry protested shaking his head furiously.

 

            “Harry he will die!”

           

            Harry looked at Arthur sympathetically but determined. “This…. vampirism…is worse than death.  Arthur, we make do, try to be as happy as possible…but it’s not a substitute for death…”

           

            Arthur stared at Harry, his eyes frantic. “Please Harry, I already lost two sons today, I can’t lose another!”

 

            Harry bit his lip, trying to decide what to do, before giving in. “Are you sure, Arthur? This is irreversible, and if he doesn’t find his mate, or is rejected, he will still die.” Harry said, as he knelt down beside the dying red head, listening closely to the sound of Ron’s heart and how much blood was still pumping through his body.

 

            “Do it Harry, we’ll deal with all that when the time comes.” Arthur said desperately, before turning towards the door at the sound of his wife’s screams upon seeing the bodies of the twins.

 

            “Go Arthur, I will take care of things here.” Harry said softly, before biting his wrist and putting it against Ron’s lips. “Drink Ron, please, your family can’t lose you too.” he whispered in Ron’s ear, praying the red head could hear him. After a few minutes of anxious waiting, Harry felt Ron weakly drawing the blood from Harry’s wrist. “Oh thank Merlin!” Harry sighed as Ron’s sucking got stronger. Once Harry began to get light headed from blood loss he pulled his wrist from Ron’s mouth.

 

            “Did it work, Harry dear?” Mrs. Weasley’s voice asked from behind him.

 

            Harry turned around to see a tear stained and red eyed Mrs. Weasley leaning heavily on her husband. “Yes, he drank my blood, so he will be fine. But the change isn’t instant, in a few moments he will vomit, and then I need to explain things to him quickly. After he vomits he’ll be semi-conscious and completely able to hear everything I say. Then, after he throws up a second time he will go into the month long death. After a month he will wake up a vampire.” Harry quickly explained, while listening to the sound of his blood pumping through Ron’s body.

 

            Mrs. Weasley was about to answer when Ron convulsed on the floor, before starting to vomit. Harry quickly vanished the bloody vomit before leaning down to speak quietly into Ron’s ear. “Hey mate I know I’m the last person you want to talk to right now, but Bellatrix cursed you to near death, there was nothing any one could do…Your dad…he begged me to change you, he couldn’t lose you. I’m sorry Ron but you’re going through the change. Very soon you will lose all your senses, vomit again, and then die. I know when you wake up in a month, you’re going to madder than a hippogriff with a hangover but, believe me mate…you’ll understand then why your family couldn’t lose you today. Ron I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to go through this, but you will be fine and strong and when you wake up we will talk. Hopefully by now the pain is fading, see you in a month mate.” Harry muttered as he watched the slashes on Ron’s chest slowly knit shut and. after throwing up once more, he heard Ron’s heart give one last final thud before it went quiet.

            Standing up, Harry ran a hand over his face tiredly before turning to the Weasleys. “He’ll wake up in a month, but he is going to be angry. He made his opinions on vampirism clear in September, but there’s nothing for it now. Excuse me, I need to join the battle.” Harry muttered brokenly. He knew he should feel better about saving the life of his first friend, but condemning him to live an eternity as a vampire didn’t seem like a good alternative. Harry only hoped that Hermione would be Ron’s mate and that fate wasn’t cruel enough to make that not so.

 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

 

            Hours later, Harry stood in stunned silence next to Draco as they watched Severus separate the Dark Lords head from his body with his bare hands.

 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

 

Days after the final battle, Hogwarts was still overrun with humans and vampires alike, there were hourly memorial services going on for the people who fell during the battle and no one felt right leaving the castle until they were finished.

           

            After Severus had killed Voldemort, the battle became a blur. The surviving Death Eaters had either laid down their wands or fled; either way the Aurors had rounded them up and carted them back to Azkaban to await trials.

 

            For Harry, the last three days had been a whirlwind of emotions, relief being the main one; relief this his loved ones were alive, relief that Voldemort was dead, relief that the Weasley’s didn’t hate him, relief that the covens were still intact, and relief that the ministry didn’t view their actions negatively.

 

            When Draco and Severus found out that Harry had changed Ron they were surprised, but when he told them why, they were shocked. Both men swore to stay by Harry’s side and help teach Ron how to be the best vampire he could. All in all the future looked bright.

 

 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

 

 

            The future of the wizarding world had indeed been bright, Harry thought as he stood hand in hand with his mate on the grounds of Hogwarts fifty years later for the annual service to honor those who gave their lives for the light. After the final battle, things had been a mess but the world slowly got rebuilt.

 

            When the wizard officiating the service came to Fred and George’s names Harry turned around and looked at his small coven smiling softly at Ron and Charlie. He had been right, Ron had been furious when he woke up and had tried to tear Harry apart. But after a while Ron lost the anger and fully embraced his new life as a vampire. He had been extremely disappointed when Hermione hadn’t turned out to be his mate, but the moment he laid eyes on Luna, all his disappointment flew out the window. Those two were happily mated mere weeks after Ron turned.

 

            A couple years after the battle, Hermione approached Harry’s small coven and asked to be changed, presenting a very logical argument for why it would be a good idea, and jokingly insisted that the “Golden Trio should never separate.” Severus had of course cursed her Gryffindor sensibilities, but Harry reluctantly agreed to change her as well. Shortly after being turned, Hermione ran into Charlie Weasley in Diagon Alley. Ron found it hilarious that his ex-girlfriend’s mate was his older brother.

 

            After Charlie joined their coven, Severus decided there were entirely too many Gryffindor’s around for him to be continually in their presence. Besides, his fledgling was grown and making his own. So he decided to set up an apothecary of his own. He still considered Harry his childe, and was included in the coven like family, but it was Harry’s coven, so he had to let Harry take leadership.

 

            Once the service was over the vampires hung back to chat with people they went to school with. It was bitter sweet seeing their friends growing old and having children of their own. As if sensing Harry’s thoughts, Draco walked up to him and grabbed his hand tightly. Even after all these years he still loved Harry as much as he did the day of the final battle.

           

            After an hour, Harry gathered up his coven. “Let’s go home guys.” he said softly before they all ran off in the direction of home.

 


End file.
